Cantarella
by RaspberryBloodTablets
Summary: AU. As a child, Haruhi was supposedly abandoned by her father and left to live on the Suou estate. Since then, she has been arranged to marry her friend Tamaki Suou. Love between the two seems impossible. That is, until reality is skewed by poison...
1. Prologue

Hello everyone! To anyone who has read my other stories, you may be slightly surprised by the different writing style use when writing this story, since I haven't written an ongoing fanfiction in general perspective since _New Future_. However, I hope that this is quite a deal better than _New Future._ If this is your first time reading one of my stories, the I would like to welcome you to _Cantarella_, and hope that you stick around to see the turnout of future chapters.

I would like to dedicate this chapter and this story in particular to **Emma** (**IheartEdwardCullen1901**) for her encouragement to post this story here on the site, and for reading my past works and always giving me helpful advice. Thanks so much, Em! (Her writing ability far surpasses mine, so I recommend that you visit her profile right away, if you haven't already!)

And on another note, **I have only watched the _Ouran_ anime, in English dubbed format** (Vic Mignogna is A-M-A-Z-I-N-G as Tamaki!), so there will be **no manga references**.

Now, down to business:

_**This story is AU.**_ So I will type a note here explaining some of the basics of the story, just so everything makes sense (**Will contain spoilers for part of this prologue**):

This story is based on the song/PV _Cantarella_ by the Vocaloid KAITO. Reading this will be easier if you know the song/video, but it is not necessary. I had to make some changes to the original storyline to make things fit.

Okay, so, in the world of this story Haruhi is a fifteen year old girl living on the Suou's second estate and attending First-year, Class A at Ouran Academy. She believes that her father abandoned her at the age of seven, but really he had to leave her in the care of the Suou family in order to pay off a massive secret debt owed by his deceased wife to the eldest member of the Suou family (Tamaki's grandmother). Haruhi doesn't know the truth about her father's leaving or his current whereabouts, and she is currently arranged to be married to her good friend Tamaki Suou.

There is not a host club. Tamaki knows Haruhi because they are arranged to be married. Haruhi knows the twins because they are in her class. Hikaru has feelings for Haruhi, and Kaoru is slightly jealous because of the strong need he feels for his brother's attention, even though he doesn't realize it. However, Tamaki is still eccentric and crazy, and all of the male characters constantly have girls swoon over them. Haruhi, of course, is openly female and wears a female uniform.

Even though Haruhi lives with the Suous, one of Japan's wealthiest families, she is still very down to earth and doesn't care about money, looks, or fame. And yes, she still loves fancy tuna.

That's all I can think of for now. Oh, yeah, and Tamaki will still be in character. Don't think he turns all sneaky jus because this is Cantarella-based. It's really his own stupidity that allows him to get into the entire mess. So, yeah, I think that covers everything. I'll add more notes in later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way claim to own _Ouran High School Host Club_ (It belongs to Bisco Hatori and Studio Bones), or the song Cantarella (By Kaito). I also do not own the translation of the song. It was translated into English by RENA.

* * *

_**Cantarella**_

(The song, translated into English)

"_Our eyes meeting_  
_With a certain look_  
_Within a caged up world._  
_Pretending not to know_  
_But even so_  
_My spark of interest might be seen._

_Burning_  
_My heart_  
_I won't show it_  
_And grow near_  
_Deep breaths_  
_That you can feel_  
_Make you have quite a shock._

_As with any normal feeling of love_  
_Right now_  
_I'll make sure you fall for it._  
_Even with a few shallow holes_  
_I won't leave behind any trace._

_Maybe it's unseen_  
_Subtle words_  
_That make you undefending._  
_If you had known_  
_The powerful drug_  
_That only I could resist._

_A rusted_  
_Breaking chain_  
_Running_  
_Where no one is_  
_The echo_  
_Of the clock_  
_Is louder when you struggle._

_We can always_  
_Hide inside the garden_  
_Depths_  
_Forever waiting._  
_The blended_  
_Scent of our sweat_  
_It feels like I've been taken._

_As with any normal feeling of love_  
_Right now_  
_I'll make sure you fall for it._  
_Stumbling into a few shallow holes..._  
_"Come capture me."_

_We can always_  
_Hide inside the garden_  
_Depths_  
_Forever waiting._  
_The blended_  
_Scent of our sweat_  
_It feels like I've only been taken_."

* * *

Prologue

-

-

The two men stood facing each other in the dimness of the study. Around them were shelves upon shelves of books, their leather spines lined up as perfectly as keys on a piano.

Behind one of the men stood an aging woman with a cold air of confidence in her eyes. She spoke first, her chilling voice breaking the heavy silence.

"Mr Fujioka, I assume that you aware of the large debt that your wife owed our family. In the sad event of her death, it seems that we are left to find an alternative."

Ryoji Fujioka stepped forward, sadness at the mention of his beloved Kotoko's death momentarily flashing in his otherwise emotionless eyes.

"I swear, I'll find some way to pay you back," he said, even though he had no idea how he was to accomplish this.

"That will not be necessary," said the old woman, stepping in front of the silent man, her son, who had not yet said a word.

"What-" began Mr Fujioka, but he was cut off by the woman again.

"If you can meet one condition, however, I will forget all about your debt."

The cold smirk that worked it's way onto the woman's face just them chilled the blood of both men in the room.

"May I ask what this condition is?" asked Ryoji warily.

"Of course," said the woman, her smirk growing even more twisted, "I want your daughter."

Ryoji sputtered and stepped forward.

"What do you mean?! You want to take Haruhi away from me?!"

The woman sighed.

"Surely you must realize what I am saying," she said, looking out the window of the study, where she could see the children in the garden below.

This was the first time that Mr Fujioka and his daughter Haruhi had been to either of the Suou estates, although Ryoji was now aware that his wife had come here frequently, in secret, before her death.

From the window, anyone could clearly see Tamaki Suou, the hyperactive child of his father's affair, talking and gesturing animatedly, as he led Ryoji's seven-year-old daughter Haruhi through the garden as part of his little "tour" of the Suou estate. The girl looked around quietly, clutching a weathered copy of _Alice in Wonderland_ tightly to her chest. She hadn't spoken much since her mother had passed away almost two years ago.

The old woman's demeanor changed immediately, and she turned to Ryoji, her face betraying no emotion.

"Your daughter is beautiful, Mr Fujioka," she said, "And I also hear that she is quite the prodigy."

"You have heard correctly," Ryoji said boldly, "My Haruhi is absolutely brilliant."

The woman looked at the floor.

"I wish I could say the same about my grandson," she said, her cold eyes never straying from the carpet.

"Mother!" exclaimed the formerly silent Mr. Suou, a look of anger ghosting across his normally calm features.

"It's true," the woman said calmly, turning to her son, "That woman's filthy child is nothing more than a deprived idiot."

"I will not have you speak that way about Tamaki-"

"_Silence!_" commanded the old woman.

"Where is this going?!" demanded Mr Fujioka.

"It is simple," the eldest member of the Suou family sighed, "Your daughter is brilliant, but in your current financial state, you can hardly give her the care she needs. How will you put her through college?"

Mr Fujioka looked guiltily at the floor. _She's right, I can't help Haruhi in that way. Her future could be ruined because of me..._

"So," continued the woman briskly, "I think it would be in her best interest if she were to stay here on the estate and receive a proper education at one of the area's many prestigious private academies. We will provide her with everything she will need."

"But why?" Ryoji questioned, looking up at the woman.

"It is simple," replied the woman, "I want to arrange a marriage between your daughter and Tamaki. I believe that she will be a good influence, and that she will be able to turn him into a decent person. She will stay here at this estate for the time being."

There was a long silence as the shock of this set in. The woman glanced out the window once more. It was clear that Ryoji's agreement to the deal was no longer necessary. Haruhi would not be leaving with her father, the woman would ensure it.

"However," she said speaking again, "there is one other condition."

"What is it?" Mr Fujioka questioned defeated, desperation heavy in his voice

"You will not be permitted to see her until her sixteenth birthday. I do not want her to be tempted by thoughts of running away from a place where she is far better off."

The collective silence resumed.

"There must be some other way..." Ryoji managed to choke out.

"Mr Fujioka, I'm afraid these conditions are non-negotiable."

-

Prologue/END

* * *

Thank you all so much for reading this chapter! I would appreciate feedback so that I can continue.

I will be posting the first chapter shortly!

See you then!

~Massie (RaspberryBloodTablets)


	2. Act 1: Promise

Here's the first chapter! It has a flashback scene.

I hope that you all enjoy this!

A note: Tamaki and Haruhi are very close friends, but Haruhi still speaks very bluntly towards him.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Ouran_ or the song Catarella.

* * *

Chapter 1

Promise

-

-

"Haruhi... wake up! I can't have my little girl being late for school!"

"Dad...?" mumbled Haruhi Fujioka, her chocolate-colored eyes opening slightly to meet the stare of... Bright violet ones. Less than two inches away from her face.

"_Get off me, Tamaki-senpai!"_

"W-what!?" stuttered Tamaki Suou, from the floor beside Haruhi's bed, "I thought for a moment that you were finally going to start calling me 'daddy'! But you've gone back to calling me 'senpai' again already!"

Haruhi stared at the wall, unable to look at Tamaki

_For a minute... I actually thought my father had come back for me. But it's been over eight years, so who am I kidding?_

"Senpai, why do you always sneak into my room like that? Frankly, it's a bit creepy," said the fifteen-year-old, running her fingers through her short dark hair as she turned to face her friend and future husband, Tamaki Suou.

"I'm sorry, Haruhi, but I just couldn't help it!" he replied, "As your father, I can't let you be late for school!"

"Senpai, all this 'calling yourself my father' was a little far-fetched when we were kids, but it's outright ridiculous now that we're in high school," said Haruhi bluntly, looking down at her bedspread, "And besides, I have an _alarm clock. _So I won't be late_._"

When Haruhi looked up, she saw that Tamaki had crawled into a corner of her room, and was staring at her with his signature puppy-dog eyes.

"Haruhi, why are you being so mean to daddy?" asked Tamaki, as tears began to flow down his cheeks.

Even though she felt that she should be able to resist those eyes, after the amount of time that she had stayed on the Suou's second estate, Haruhi could never quite bring herself to be angry with the violet-eyed boy when he gave her that look.

"Fine, I'm sorry senpai," she said grudgingly, "But can you please leave? I have to get dressed for school."

"Of course, Haruhi!" replied Tamaki, his features instantly brightening as he stood and made his way to the door, "I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes!"

After Tamaki closed the door behind him and rushed down the hall, Haruhi made her way into her private bathroom, and peeled off her nightgown. She turned on the shower and stepped under the warm spray.

As she stood under the rushing water, she began to think back to the day when she had first come to live on the estate.

The day when her father had abandoned her.

_No, dad would never do that, _she told herself, pushing the previous thought out of her mind, _Something happened, and he left me here to keep me safe. I'm sure of it._

Her mind wandered back to that day.

_"Where is my father?" asked a seven-year-old Haruhi, for the third time. Her words and appearance were calm, but she was panicking inside._

_Still, Maezono Shima, the Suou's chief-of-staff did not answer her, only looking guiltily at the floor as she led the two children down the hallway._

_"Shima, why won't you tell Haruhi-chan where her father is?" asked nine-year-old Tamaki, casting a worried glance at the tiny girl walking beside him._

_"I'm sorry, master Tamaki, but I cannot tell you. I am following your grandmother's orders."_

_"Grandmother?" asked young Tamaki, his eyes widening._

_"Yes," replied Shima, "Your grandmother has come here from the main estate on business."_

_Finally, they reached the end of the hallway, where Chairman Yuzuru Suou's study was located._

_Shima knocked lightly on the door._

_"Master," she said, "I have brought the children, as you have requested."_

_"You may enter," said a voice from the other side of the door._

_Shima opened the door, and led the two children into a large, ink-scented study, then turned and walked back down the hallway alone. _

_An elderly woman and a middle aged man stood by a desk at the far end of the study._

_"Father, Grandmother!" said Tamaki, to which he received a disgusted look from the older woman, and a pitying look from his father._

_Right away, the elderly woman looked at Haruhi._

_"You must be Haruhi Fujioka." she said, smiling._

_"Yes," replied Haruhi quietly._

_Then the man stepped forward, and took Haruhi's hand in his._

_"It is a pleasure to meet you." he said._

_"Likewise, Chairman." replied the little girl.._

_"Chairman is so dry," he told her, "Please, call me... Uncle."_

_An audible gasp was heard from Tamaki in the background, but he was ignored as the old woman moved closer to Haruhi and put a hand on her shoulder._

_Then everything was explained. _

_About how Haruhi's father had left her there, without giving any clue as to where he was going or if he would be she was to stay there and be the fiancee of Tamaki Suou. Everything._

_The tiny girl began to cry silently and rushed into the hallway._

_She was about to run down the long corridor, but someone caught her hand._

_She turned around to see Tamaki there, clutching her hand tightly and looking at the ground, his messy hair hiding his expression._

_"Haruhi-chan... I'm sorry about your father," he told her, his voice sad._

_She looked away._

_"I don't believe that he would just leave me like that..." she choked out, "What am I... What am I supposed to do!?"_

_The little boy lifted his hand to Haruhi's cheek, and turned her face so she was looking straight into his violet eyes._

_"Haruhi-chan, I promise you... that I'll be your father from now on. I'll always protect you!"_

_The two children stood there for a long while, hands interlocked, neither one of them letting go for a second._

---

Finished with her morning routine, Haruhi made her way down the staircase and to the front door where Tamaki was waiting for her.

"Are you ready to go, Haruhi?" he asked her, smiling.

"Yeah," she replied, "I am."

And with that they left.

-

END/CH.1

* * *

Thank you all so much for reading, and hope that you can give some feedback!

Thanks so much!

~Massie


	3. Act 2: Letter

**A/N:** Hello! This is RaspberryBloodTablets with the second chapter of _Cantarella_! I hope that everyone who is still with me after the first chapter and prologue will enjoy this chapter, as well!

As you may notice, I have referenced a few episodes of the anime in this chapter, such as:

In** Episode Two**, when the twins and Kyoya send Suzushima a fake love letter, supposedly written by Haruhi, that uses the phrase "_love-love_" multiple times.

In **Episode Eight**, When Tamaki gets so wrapped up in his fantasy of himself and Haruhi taking a romantic stroll along the seaside, and one of the guests of the Host Club asks if Tamaki is having a seizure.

Yeah, so these references refer to the English dub, and I haven't watched the series with official subtitles as of yet, so if any of this doesn't sound right then I apologize.

Also, on another note, this is AU, so Tamaki and the twins don't know each other very well yet. He doesn't know a lot about them, and vice-versa, and the twins see him as a complete idiot and nothing more. Also, Hikaru is slightly jealous of the time that Tamaki is able to spend with Haruhi, and will act slightly cold to him because of that.

Anyhow, please enjoy this chapter, plus, any and all people concerned with copyright, please remember: **I do not claim ownership! You CAN'T sue me! Because I OBVIOUSLY do not own _Ouran_, or the song _Cantarella_. If I did, would I be writing _this_ right now? No. **

And don't forget to review! Even if you didn't like it, I always love some constructive criticism! Flames, however WILL be ignored.

Thanks for reading!

* * *

_**Cantarella**_

Chapter 2

Letter

-

-

"Did Haruhi truly give this to you!?" questioned Tamaki, as he gazed at the tiny white envelope in the red-headed boy's hand. The boy was none other than Hikaru Hitachiin, who was a student in the same first year class as Haruhi, and the identical twin brother of Kaoru Hitachiin. He and Haruhi had become pretty good friends since the beginning of the school year.

"Yeah, that's what I said, wasn't it...?" asked a seemingly-irritated Hikaru as he shoved the envelope into the hands of his outlandish blond senpai.

"Well, yes... But I can't imagine what Haruhi has to say in this letter that is so important she couldn't wait until we'd returned to the estate!"

Hikaru brought his hand to his forehead and shook his head in dismay.

"You really _are_ an idiot Suou-senpai. All the girls at this school treat you like a prince... What do you _think _it is?"

Suddenly, a (dreadfully underused) light bulb clicked in Tamaki's mind, and his face lit up.

"Well, I can't help being so stunningly beautiful...! But do you think... do you think that Haruhi has truly fallen for me!?"

Tamaki then took this opportunity to drift off into the inner theater of his mind...

"Look, will you just _read the letter already_!?" snapped Hikaru.

Tamaki, snapping back to reality, excitedly tore open the envelope with the gusto of a child on Christmas morning.

He gasped at the paper's contents:

_"Dear Tamaki-senpai,_

_I have realized that I love-love you!_

_You are so stunning and amazing, and I care for you so much that my heart aches when we are apart for even a short time._

_Please stay by my side forever!_

_Love, _

_Haruhi"_

Tamaki gasped, and was carried away by his imagination so quickly that he practically started spasm-ing. Which was rather unfortunate, because they were in a rather crowded school hallway of the prestigious Ouran Private Academy. Ouran Academy was a place where the children of ridiculously wealthy families would attend in order to receive a higher education. It sometimes seemed reminiscent of a palace.

Many people stopped and stared at the blushing teenager, who was mumbling to himself in his spaced out state.

"Is Tamaki having a seizure...?" asked a worried-looking first year girl, who was passing by the scene.

"No, he's just an idiot," said another red-haired teen, stepping up to put his hand on the frightened girl's shoulder.

Then the Hitachiinn twins promptly burst into a fit of laughter, pointing right at Tamaki, who had stopped fantasizing to stare at the twins.

"Man, Suou," coughed Hikaru, "Just how stupid can you _get!_?"

"Yeah," added Kaoru, "Did you really think that Haruhi would send you a letter like that?"

Tamaki's entire face paled to the color of snow.

"Y-you mean... you two... wrote...?" he sputtered.

The twins were doubled over laughing at this point.

"Hikaru, Kaoru? Senpai? What's so funny?"

All three of the boys turned to see Haruhi walking towards them through the assembled crowd.

"N-nothing," said Kaoru, glancing at his brother, "We were just telling Suou-senpai a joke."

"Yes!" interrupted Tamaki, laughing nervously and hiding the fake love letter behind his back as discreetly as he could, "That's exactly what happened!"

"Must have been some joke," said Haruhi, her eyes following the piece of paper that Tamaki was stashing behind his back.

Then the bell rang, signaling the start of class.

"Come on, Haruhi..." began Kaoru, going to stand beside the petite brunette.

"We don't want to be late for class..." finished Hikaru, walking over to Haruhi and looping his arm around her.

"I suppose you're right," she replied, glancing back at Tamaki, "I'll see you later, Senpai!"

Haruhi and the twins disappeared down the emptying hallway.

Tamaki turned to look out the second story window beside him, his face serious.

"For just a second... I thought..."

Tamaki heard a noise in the hallway behind him.

When he looked up, he saw a dark-cloaked figure disappearing through one of the hall's many doorways.

---

"Haruhi!" called Tamaki, waving as he ran across the luscious green lawns of Ouran Academy.

Haruhi turned from where she was waiting outside of the Academy's library, and gave a small wave in the direction of her senpai.

As Tamaki approached, he suddenly realized that Haruhi wasn't alone.

His thoughts turned suddenly frantic.

_What is Haruhi doing... With those shady twins!? _

-

END/CH.2

* * *

Thank you all so much for reading, and please leave some feedback so I can know what you think of the story so far. It will help me come up with new ideas.

Have a wonderful day!

~Massie (RaspberryBloodTablets)


	4. Act 3: Beginning

Hey everybody! Here with a new chapter of _Cantarella_!

I would like to thank everyone who reads this, reviewed, added to favorites, alerted, etc. I would also like to give a special thanks to **One who never stops crying** for sending me a link to a beautiful English fandub of the song 'Cantarella'! Thank you so much!

By the way, not to sound ungrateful, but if you are reading this story, I would appreciate some feedback and criticism, because I sometimes find it hard to write new chapters when I don't know what readers think of my story think about it. Still, don't take this personally. Review or don't review I will still continue _Cantarella_, I am just curious about you opinions so far! Thank you all for reading!

Also, I can't believe I was stupid enough to leave this our before, but, as **a note on the AU**, Tamaki has been living on the Suou second estate, in Japan, since he was six, at which point he had to leave his mother in France because she was too ill to take care of him, and didn't feel that he should have to suffer from watching her illness progress as he got older. In exchange for a complete payment of all of her medical bills, Tamaki's mother would have to lose all contact with him at the decision of Yuzuru's mother. Tamaki was not very aware to the severity of the situation at the time, because of his own age, but still understood that the only way for his mother to get the treatment to heal her was for him to leave.

**Disclaimer:** What's that? You say you think I own Ouran and/or 'Cantarella'? BWAHAHA!! I wish! Really, would I be writing this right now if I did? Yeah. I didn't think so.

* * *

Chapter 3

Beginning

-

-

"Haruhi said..."

"...That we could walk her home!"

The twins stood on either said of Tamaki, smiling happily at the blonde's obvious discomfort at the arrangement.

"Actually, you guys kind of decided that yourselves," sighed Haruhi, standing in front of the three boys. She knew that Tamaki didn't like the twins. He was always lecturing her on how shady they were, and that they would try to take advantage of her at a moment's notice.

But of course Haruhi knew that Hikaru and Kaoru weren't like that at all, and that Tamaki was just being over protective. As usual.

"See!" shouted Tamaki, pointing at the twins, "Haruhi doesn't want you around! So stop harassing her!"

Haruhi frowned. "That isn't the case at all, senpai. I just wish that someone had asked me first."

"Sorry about that, Haruhi," apologized Kaoru with a smile, "You're right. We'll be sure to ask next time."

"Next time!?" sputtered Tamaki, flapping his arms wildly as the three first years started to walk away from him.

When he noticed that he was being left behind, he began to run after them, shouting, "Waahhh! Haruhi! Wait for daddy before you cross the street!"

Just before he left the school's sprawling front lawn, Tamaki caught sight of the same dark figure he head seen before, disappear behind the old gymnasium building.

_That was odd,_ he thought_, I didn't think that that building was still in use..._

Tamaki rushed to catch up with the twins and Haruhi.

---

When they were about half way back to the estate, Haruhi suddenly stopped.

"Darn it. I forgot my bag in front of the library. I'll have to go back and get it..." she said, turning back towards the school.

For a few seconds, Tamaki was greatly conflicted, but then decided that as Haruhi's father/senpai, he should go get her bag for her even if it meant leaving her alone with... _the_ _doppelgangers_.

"Don't be ridiculous! Your daddy will go get your bag for you Haruhi!"

"There he goes with that 'daddy' nonsense again..." mumbled Kaoru to Hikaru.

"Senpai, you don't have to--" began Haruhi, but was cut off by Tamaki.

"Yes I do! It's starting to get dark out! You three go on ahead, and I'll meet you back at the estate,"

Tamaki broke into a sprint in the direction from which they had all just came, not wanting to leave Haruhi with the twins for any longer than absolutely necessary.

---

It really was starting to get dark. It was now late fall, and the sky became dark increasingly earlier every day.

Tamaki made his was back to Ouran Academy's campus, and ran towards the library, where he could see Haruhi's bag sitting on the stone steps.

He picked up the bag and tucked it under his arm, and was just turning to leave when he saw the same shrouded figure that he had seen twice before that day stepping out from behind the library and approaching him. He now recognized who it was.

"Hello, Suou..."

Tamaki jumped slightly at the chilling sound of the voice. In front of him stood Umehito Nekozawa, the president of the school's occult Black Magic club.

"N-Nekozawa-senpai...?" stuttered Tamaki, looking at the black cloaked boy standing before him.

"Yes, it is me! The all-knowing leader of Ouran Academy's 'Black Magic Society'!" cackled the shadowy teen.

"What is it... that you want?" asked Tamaki reluctantly, wondering just why it seemed as if Nekozawa had been following him all day.

Not bothering to answer Tamaki's question, Nekozawa said ominously, "I know that you crave the affection of Haruhi Fujioka."

Tamaki stood up straighter and looked Nekozawa confidently in the eye.

"I'm sorry, but you must be confused," said the tall blond with a smile, "I know that Haruhi feels affection towards me, because I am her father!"

Nekozawa simply cackled again.

"May I ask you what is so funny, Nekozawa-senpai?" asked Tamaki, confidence clear in his voice.

"I am not so foolish that I can not see through your 'fatherly' act, What is is that you are trying to deny yourself?"

Tamaki's eyes widened, and for a rare moment he was speechless. It felt like something had just snapped into place in his mind, but he couldn't recognize it's whereabouts. What was this feeling?

"If I am not Haruhi's father... Then how could she possibly care for me...? Am I nothing more to her than her senpai...? What am I to Haruhi...?"

The shadowy figure stood perfectly still and listened to Tamaki ramble.

"I can help you..." Nekozawa finally spoke.

"What? But... How?"

Tamaki was met with a long silence. Nekozawa gave a chilling smile from underneath his hood.

Finally, Nekozawa produced a small, ornately decorated glass bottle, from his cloak pocket.

"Keep this with you and show it to no one. Do not open it yet. I will give you the information you need tomorrow at midnight, at the base of the clock tower," said the shrouded student, glancing at the large clock tower that dominated the center of Ouran's campus.

"That is all," finished Nekozawa, disappearing into the freshly fallen darkness.

Tamaki stared at the slender glass bottle in his hand. It contained a red liquid, the color of blood.

He felt fear welling up inside of him, for reasons he could not place.

-

END/CH.3

* * *

Haha, so how many people reading suspected that Nekozawa would be the one responsible for giving an idiot like Tamaki Cantarella? Did you really think he would come up with something like that on his own?

Hopefully everythings worked out okay with this story so far. Please give feedback, and thank you all so much for reading!

-Massie (RaspberryBloodTablets)


	5. Act 4: Dream

Sorry for the late update! Here's chapter four.

I went through much agony writing this chapter, as this is the fifth time I have re-written it. I hope that it is as enjoyable as previous, more fun chapters.

As a side note, I know that in the original story, the labyrinth and gazebo are on the school's campus, but for the purpose of this story, they are part of the garden at the Suou second estate.

I have had the random one-shot disease as of lately, so I haven't been working on my on-going stuff as much, but I promise to get my act together from now on! This fic is my priority!

Thank you so much, to everyone who has read and/or reviewed so far, you guys inspire me to keep going!

Please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I. OWN. NOTHING.

* * *

Chapter 4

Dream

-

-

_When Haruhi had first come to live on the Suou second estate, she was very quiet and often kept to herself around the staff. No matter how Shima and the others tried to make conversation with her, she simply shied away from them. She wasn't trying to be rude, she was simply very nervous about talking to the people on the Suou Estate._

_It soon became very apparent that the only one Haruhi could carry on a conversation with was Tamaki. He became a sort of translator for her, during her early years on the estate._

_If Haruhi was upset about something, and nobody else could tell what was wrong, then Tamaki could recognize what was troubling the girl with only a glance._

_The two children often spent their days in the estates' labyrinth-like garden, a twisting maze constructed of rose bushes._

_Although the entire staff was used to Haruhi being rather mute in their presence, many of the gardeners claim to have heard the excited chatter of a young girl's voice within the maze of flowers, as she talked to her beloved friend._

_---_

When Tamaki made his way back to the estate, the twins had already left.

As he walked through the elegant front gates of the property, he quickly turned left and made a bee-line for the labyrinth.

he smiled fondly as the scent of wall after seemingly endless wall of rosebushes enveloped him.

The air was warm and sweet, and still a little light managed to cling to the darkening sky.

When he made his way to the old marble gazebo, he could make out the silhouette of Haruhi, curled up on the gazebo's bench, watching the first stars appear in the sky.

Tamaki walked over and sat next to Haruhi, setting her book bag on the table in front of them.

"I found your bag. Sorry if I'm late," he said in his usual cheery tone, which was only slightly tinged with confusion.

"What took you so long, senpai? You were gone for a really long time," Haruhi asked, sounding slightly worried.

"Oh you know me," he laughed nervously, "Always getting distracted by silly things."

"Right."

The two sat in comfortable silence for a bit, used to their typical after-school routine.

When Tamaki looked up from where he had been staring thoughtfully into the distance, he realized that Haruhi was watching him intently.

"What, is there something on my face?" he chuckled softly.

"No... You just look like you're worrying about something, Tamaki-senpai," she replied.

Tamaki's thoughts flashd to the slender bottle hidden in his jacket pocket.

"No," he lied, "Not at all."

_---  
_

_"I'm sorry..." she whispered._

_He was speechless for several minutes, before he finally smiled a smile more profoundly joyful than any he had before in his life._

_"Thank you Haruhi."_

Tamaki bolted upright in his bed, unable to remember a thing about the dream he had just had, other than that Haruhi had been in it.

This was not at all unusual. Tamaki had been dreaming about Haruhi for years. Not in any sort of impure manner, mind you, but rather just seeing her beautiful smile and hearing her kind words whenever he lost consciousness.

Tamaki reached out to his bedside dresser and shakily opened the top drawer just enough that he could pull out the tiny bottle of red liquid.

It held a frightening shimmer in the moonlight.

_"Keep this with you and show it to no one. Do not open it yet. I will give you the information you need tomorrow at midnight, at the base of the clock tower..."_

-

CH.4/END

* * *

Thank you all for reading, and please review!

-

Massie (RaspberryBloodTablets)


	6. Act 5: Watching

Here is the new chapter! Sorry I missed my update day last week. You can blame Jessica Darling. That's right Jess Darling, the main character of Megan McCafferty's amazing series of novels, beginning with _Sloppy Firsts_. Very good reading.

So anyway, I hope this chapter is dramatic. I took some (really) good advice I got, and tried to make this chapter a bit longer with more description. Did I succeed? Do you like?Please let me know!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own the following: _Ouran High School Host Club, Cantarella, Vocaloid, _or_ Sloppy Firsts._ But I love them all, very much.

* * *

Chapter 5

Watching

-

-

A car drove around the perimeter of the estate once again.

The same car that followed this exact course daily, it's occupant always wishing to have some type of x-ray vision, to be able to see through the high stone walls protecting the estate from the outside world.

One of the only available glimpses inside was through the bars of a huge wrought-iron gate, intricately decorated with curves of heavily-flowered rose vines.

The man sighed, watching the two teens walk through the boy talked animatedly, whilst the girl rolled her eyes with a sarcastic expression on her face as she responded to something her friend had said.

"Are you really happy here?" wondered to car's driver aloud, as he sunk deeper into his hooded sweatshirt, pulling to a stop.

As if responding to him, the young girl appeared to finally agree with something her blond companion was saying as they walked down the street, ans she smiled, giving a quick nod of her head.

The man chuckled aloud. He was grateful that he was able to see her every morning. He hadn't thought that the wealthy had to walk to any destination. After all, they probably had an entire team of chauffeurs just waiting for a command of some sort.

As the two students walked farther into the distance, about to turn a corner, the driver of the mysterious car reached up to touch the glass of the windshield.

"I wonder if you're still waiting for me..."

---

Tamaki was nervous and rambling all day, giving Haruhi plenty of chances to shoot him weird looks, and the Hiitachin twins plenty of fodder for their typical pranks and jokes.

"Tamaki-senapi, is there something _wrong?_" asked Haruhi in a slightly agitated tone after he had accidentally tripped, spilling the contents of his lunch tray all over her when he tripped over his own feet for the fourth time in the last ten minutes.

"Wahh! I'm so sorry Haruhi!", he cried as he rushed around in panic, "Daddy will get you some paper towels!"

Tamaki returned with the paper towel, as nervous and fidgety as he had been all day.

"I-I'm sorry about that, Haruhi..."

Haruhi raised an eyebrow as she took a towel from him and began to clean off the front of her uniform. Luckily Tamaki's lunch had only been... Haruhi tried to remember the name of the expensive food, but drew a blank. Well, whatever it was called, it was fairly easy to clean up.

"Senpai, you've been acting really strange since you came home yesterday. Did something happen when you came back here to get my bag?"

Upon hearing this question, Tamaki practically passed out.

"_No! _I mean, um... No, not at all. Haha. _Ha_."

_So something did happen..._ thought Haruhi to herself, although she never said another word concerning the subject.

Tamaki was just starting to clam down, when he heard a voice beside him, as if coming from either side of his head at once, whisper...

"_Hey_..."

Tamaki proceeded to scream and launch into a major panic attack, the second in one day. Not that this was an especially unusual occurrence.

The Hiitachin twins roared with laughter at the ease with which they were able to frighten Tamaki.

"Man, why are you so jumpy today anyway?" questioned Hikaru.

"Yeah, what's up with him, Haruhi?" asked Kaoru.

Both twins quieted when they saw the look on Haruhi's face.

"Knock it off guys. Something's bothering senpai today," at this point she chose to give Tamaki a cold glare, to which he responded with a visible shiver, "And even if he doesn't want to tell anyone what it is, I respect that. So don't give him a hard time about it."

The twins blinked in shock at Haruhi's statement. She hadn't even sounded angry. Just matter-of-fact, and slightly stern.

Hikaru let out a 'humph', and turned to glare at a window. Kaoru carefully watched his brother's reaction, before turning back to Haruhi who was now resuming eating her lunch.

"Sorry about that, Haruhi."

She raised an eyebrow. "I'm not the one to apologize to."

Kaoru reluctantly turned to Tamaki.

"Sorry about that... Suou-senpai."

"Oh, it's no problem." replied Tamaki, relaxing a little.

Hikaru let out an even louder 'humph!' at this, clearly refusing to apologize.

Suddenly the look on Hikaru's face dissolved from one of irritation to one of surprise.

"Hey," he said, "What's the Black Magic club doing out on a sunny day like this? Don't they usually stay holed up in their club room at lunch?"

The group at the table all turned to face the direction of Hikaru's gaze, Tamaki's head whipping around especially quickly.

From across the room, the darkly dressed figures of the 'Society' as the referred to themselves, walked up to the lunch line.

Tamaki couldn't be sure, but he could have sworn that he saw a chilling smile turned in their direction, from underneath the hood of none other than club president, Umehito Nekozawa.

"Freaks." scoffed Hikaru.

Nekozawa's face turned grave, as if he had heard Hikaru's remark from across the crowded cafeteria.

Tamaki shuddered, swearing the glower was directed at him.

_At Midnight tonight..._

---

As beatifully breathtaking as Ouran Academy's sprawling campus appeared to be in daylight, it was equally as frightening under the cover of darkness.

_What am I even here for, anyway?_ wondered Tamaki, as he walked among the darkened buildings scattered around the campus, their shadows surronding him like a cage.

Tamaki was more than sure that Nekozawa and his creepy club were just up to some strange old tricks of theirs, and that this was simply as waste of his time.

But the thought that Nekozawa had planted in his head. That his darling daughter might not actually care for him as her cared for her...

Tamaki shuddered as cool night air drifted past him.

Sneaking away from the estate had not been an easy feat. Tamaki had been so on-edge all day, that his nervous stumbling had almost caused him to trip one of the many alarms that were part of the estate's complex security system.

If he had been caught by Shima, he surely would have had to take extra etiquette lessons every day for the next month, at the very least.

Tamaki stood waiting at the base of the clock tower. He gazed up at the clock's face.

In the darkness, he was able to make out that it was 12:15 AM. He sighed. This whole thing was probably a joke. He was being stood up, so he should just go home right now.

But...

Tamaki produced the slender glass vial from his pocket. It's crimson contents sloshed ominously within their confines.

Suddenly, a near-steady cover of clouds that had been blocking the almost-full moon dissipated, and a sinister voice whispered in Tamaki's ear.

"Are you ready to learn the truth... about Cantarella?"

-

CH.5/END

* * *

Glad that you all(?) took the time to read this chapter. I immensely hope that you enjoyed it.

And I hope that, even if you didn't like it, you leave a review to tell me what you think, and how you think I can improve this story.

Also, I'll try not to miss too many update nights, but when I get really absorbed in a book, there's just no stopping me.

Thank you all so much for your reading, reviewing, favoriting, alerting, and supporting this story! I heart you guys, really!

~Massie.


	7. Act 6: Truth

Sorry if this is up a little late (about an hour after I usually update this story), but I was away all day and was busy working on the new chapter on _A Heart Like Winter_.

Even though this chapter is mainly about Nekozawa's explanation to Tamaki, it really focuses more on the twins. This makes it a little different from previous chapters, but I really enjoy writing about the twins, so I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, or the song "Cantarella". This is a work of fan appreciation.

* * *

Chapter 6

Truth

-

-

Kaoru couldn't sleep.

He'd just woken from the midst of a nightmare that he couldn't entirely recall, and the shards of terror were already falling away from him like the droplets of sweat that slid over his skin.

He took in his surroundings in the semi-darkness of his bedroom. The moon was bright and glowing outside the glass doorway that led to the balcony outside the twins' shared room. His soft white sheets were soaked with sweat and tangled around his limbs, and Hikaru seemed to be soundly asleep in his own bed on the other side of the room.

Most people would find it rather strange or childish that the twins still shared a room now that they were teenagers, but really, didn't it only make sense? They were together all through the waking hours of the day anyway, so it would hardly make sense to sleep in separate rooms. To Kaoru, the idea being separated from his twin for even a short amount of time usually seemed strange, as if it would throw off the balance of the universe.

That's why what he was feeling now seemed so strange to him.

He wanted to kick back his covers and leave his family's huge mansion. He wanted to go into the night and walk until daybreak, and he wanted to do it _alone_.

Kaoru stole a glance at the digital alarm clock on the glossy mahogany-wooded dresser placed between his own bed and his brother's.

It was almost midnight. He hadn't even been asleep for an hour yet.

Glancing at his brother's sleeping form again, he carefully crept to the other side of the room, and grabbed the clothes that he had been wearing the day before.

He changed quickly and quietly, and made his way out the door, careful to shut it soundlessly behind him.

---

About twenty minutes later, Kaoru found himself wandering among the many buildings of Ouran Academy's vast campus.

He looked up to see the face of the clock tower, illuminated by moonlight. _12:15 AM_.

Strangely drawn to the looming tower, he moved forward intently staring at the hands.

He was just about to walk around the corner of the pale rose-colored gymnasium building, the last building to pass before coming to the base of the clock tower.

However, before stepping out of the shadows, he was stopped short by the sound of voices.

_Who else would be out here in the middle of the night...? _Kaoru wondered to himself.

---

"Are you ready to learn the truth... about Cantarella?" asked Nekozawa, his menacing voice echoing in the cool night air.

Despite the chilling temperature, Tamaki could feel a nervous sweat building up on the back of his neck.

"Y-you mean... t-this?" he stuttered, holding up the glass vial.

Nekozawa cackled. "Yes."

Then the cloaked boy asked Tamaki a simple question, in his frightening voice.

"How much do you know... about the liquid you hold? Do you know what it is?"

Tamaki was slightly startled by the question. "Isn't that what you wanted to tell me?"

Nekozawa stood for a moment, staring at the bottle in Tamaki's hand, not moving at all. Not even breathing, or so it seemed.

Unnerved by the fact that he could not see Nekozawa's eyes from underneath the boy's dark cloak, Tamaki felt a chill slide up his spine. Maybe this was a bad idea.

He was there with only Nekozawa, who seemed to be in a possessed trance, on the otherwise empty campus. In the middle of the night. Where nobody could hear him scream.

Just as Tamaki was expecting Nekozawa to pull a knife from his cloak and start stabbing him, he was startled by a cackle that came from under the older student's hood. Tamaki jumped backward, his eye twitching nervously.

"It's poison."

Tamaki let out a yelp, and dropped the glass bottle, just barely catching it at the last second before it smashed into pieces on the cobblestone walkway.

"A-as in... _deadly _poison?!" Tamaki gasped, voice shaking as he stared down at the bottle in his hands.

He had been carrying _poison_ everywhere with him for the past twenty-four hours? But... why? What did this have to do with Haruhi?

What was going on?

"Well, not exactly _deadly_..." replied Nekozawa, his voice taking on a positively creepy lilt.

"Not exactly?" replied Tamaki, trying to keep his voice calm and steady.

Nekozawa gave a bone-chilling smile. "It will make a person _appear _to be dead for about four hours after it is ingested. But really, they are simply in a deep sleep."

"And why would I want this?!" Tamaki almost shouted, trying to understand what was happening.

"Tell me, Tamaki Suou, how do you feel when Haruhi Fujioka looks at another man?"

Tamaki was momentarily stunned by the off-topic question. He answered carefully.

"Well, as Haruhi's father, I am of course concerned with the kind of people she associates with. It is my duty to be protective of her from the wrong type of people. But if it were the _right _man..."

"The right man?" asked Nekozawa curiously.

"Yes, the man who Haruhi was meant to be with, the one who was right for her. If she found that man, then..."

"Then what?"

Tamaki was quiet. He didn't really have an answer to that.

"And what would you think," Nekozawa asked, "If you realized that your feelings of protectiveness were mere jealousy instead? What if you've known who _the right man _was all along?"

"I don't understand what you mean..." mumbled Tamaki, looking at the ground. His vision was spinning and blurring around the edges.

"And what if Haruhi was tricked by someone who was not this 'right man'?"

"I wouldn't let that happen, and neither would Haruhi! My daughter knows how to make important choices, and even if for some reason she can't..." Tamaki shouted, "I will take care of Haruhi for as long as I possibly can!"

Nekozawa turned his gaze to the bottle in Tamaki's hand. When he spoke, his voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Keep the Cantarella then, and do with it what you will. Perhaps it will help you find 'the right man' for your precious _daughter_."

And with that, he vanished into the night.

The moonlight reflected off of everything, and the beginnings of a strange thought began to form in Tamaki's mind.

---

When Kaoru returned home, the lights were on.

Their parents were both away on business, so the twins had their familiy's estate all to themselves, with, of course, the exception of staff.

When Kaoru walked into his room, his brother was up, sitting in a desk chair, staring at the doorway.

"Where were you?" asked Hikaru worriedly.

Kaoru was silent for a minute.

"I couldn't sleep. I went for a walk."

Hikaru stared at his brother, thoroughly confused.

"A walk? At _midnight..._?"

"Yeah," replied Kaoru, sliding under his covers fully clothed. He rolled onto his side and faced the white wall of the bedroom, which was devoid of any shelf or decoration.

"Hey Kaoru, are you okay?" asked Hikaru, concern flooding his voice as he went to sit on the edge of his brother's bed.

Kaoru sat up and looked his brother directly in the eye.

"Hikaru," he said, his tone serious, "While I was walking, I saw something really strange..."

"What was it?" replied Hikaru, for once not able to decipher the emotions on his twin brother's face.

Many seconds of silence passed between the two, and finally Kaoru reached out and turned out the light.

"Nothing," Kaoru replied suddenly, looking away from his twin, "Go back to sleep, Hikaru."

"But-" began Hikaru, but he was cut off by Kaoru, who turned to face him again with a re-assuring smile.

"Really, Hikaru. I'm fine. Just go back to sleep."

-

CH.6/END

* * *

This chapter was different from the others in some ways, but I hope you still liked it. Sorry if it was a little conversation-heavy, but it seemed necessary for a chapter where so many explanations are given.

Please tell me what you think!

I am very grateful to everyone who reads this story. So thank you very much for your continued support!

Also, I kind of took some inspiration from **IheartEdwardCullen1901**'s review of the last chapter. Thanks Em!

~Massie


	8. Act 7: Revelations

**Hey! I'm here again with a new chapter!**

**I would like to address the fact that I received some concerns from readers who thought that the story might be ending soon. It isn't at all. _Cantarella _will continue to be updated for a _long _time to come. Sorry if I said anything that could be taken the wrong way. I am famous for my stupid A/N typos.**

**Much thanks to all the lovely reviewers for the previous chapter, some of you guys are really funny. You all brighten up my day!**

**Warning: Just so you know, since this IS an _Ouran_ fic, I had to slip the banana peel gag in here somewhere. This is a warning for cliched cheesy-ness.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Ouran_, "Cantarella", Vocaloid, or cheesy banana peel gags.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Revelations

Over the course of the next few days Haruhi noticed, much to her relief, that Tamaki seemed to be acting normal again.

Well, about as normal as Tamaki could be anyway.

"Ha-ru-hiiiiiii~! What is my adorable daughter doing?"

"I'm just getting my textbooks senpai..." Haruhi replied, her voice slightly muffled as she leaned into her locker to retrieve her books.

Haruhi swung her locker door closed and began to walk down the school hallway, headed for one of the libraries. As Haruhi walked toward the staircase at the end of the hallway, which sloped downward to the first floor, Tamaki followed her chattering madly.

_Yeah, _Haruhi thought, _Everything seems to be back to normal._

However, the end of that thought was cut short as a girl ran towards them at an alarming rate just as they reached the top of the staircase.

"Eek! It's _Tamaki!_" she cried, flinging herself towards him. This was not an unusual event. Tamaki had many slightly deranged fans who followed him through the halls of Ouran, drawn to him by is natural charm and good fact that he was in an arranged engagement did not deter these girls in the slightest.

The only thing that made this situation more alarming than the typical ones was that the girl suddenly tripped and smashed into Haruhi's shoulder.

And, even though this could have easily made Haruhi fall down the staircase, it did not. Haruhi recovered from the impact, accepted the girl's sincere apology, and just turned toward the staircase, when she slipped on an inconveniently placed banana peel. Oh, how cliched.

"Woah!" was all Haruhi managed to say before she fell from the highest stair.

"_Haruhi!_" called Tamaki, the alarm clear in his voice.

But there was no reason for that alarm, because someone had caught Haruhi.

"Are you all right?" asked Hikaru, holding Haruhi by the shoulders as she got her footing on the stair she was standing on.

"Um, yeah I guess I am. Wow, thanks Hikaru." Haruhi replied, slightly shocked by the sudden turn of events.

As Tamaki watched this event unfold right in front of his eyes, he felt a strange twisted feeling in his chest. Almost like burning. All he could do was stand and stare. he knew he should go to Haruhi, ask if she was okay. But he couldn't move.

"Hay, Suou-senpai, are you done being shell-shocked yet?" said a voice from behind him. Kaoru.

"M-ma..." was all Tamaki was really able to stutter. His thoughts were a mess. Then he snapped back to reality.

"Haruhi! Are you all right?!" he asked running to her side, "I'm such a terrible father, I couldn't even catch you!"

Tamaki proceeded to crawl into his Corner of Gloom.

"Don't act like that, senpai. I'm just fine, see... Hikaru was there, so nothing bad happened anyway." she said, her voice returning to it's usual matter-of-fact calmness. And yet Tamaki could be sure that he saw a blush coloring her cheeks.

"And what's with all this father stuff anyway?"

Haruhi and Tamaki both looked up to see Hikaru standing on the staircase, his eyes fixed on Tamaki.

Tamaki's face paled. "W-what do you mean?"

"I mean that you're not her father."

A small crowd of on lookers was gathered at this point.

"That's ridiculous!" replied Tamaki, trying to laugh it off, "But supposing I wasn't Haruhi's father-"

But Tamaki never finished his sentence, because Kaoru cut in. The red-headed boy's words were uttered harmlessly, but they still hit Tamaki like a slap across the face.

"We don't need to suppose anything. You're not her father."

Tamaki staggered backward slightly, the action reminding Haruhi of a balloon that had lost all of it's air, before he ran down the hall.

The bell rang for classes to resume, and the hallways filled with people.

"Senpai!" she called, "Wait! It's not-"

But he was gone.

"We should go Haruhi, or we'll be late for class." warned Hikaru, trying to lead Haruhi away.

She shook her head and tried to go after Tamaki.

"Don't worry," said Hikaru, "It's not like it isn't something that can't be sorted out later. And besides, somebody had to say it sometime."

Haruhi wished with all her being that she could deny the truth of Hikaru's last statement.

So much for normal.

* * *

Why did he feel so protective, so _jealous_?

He had no right to. No right to at all.

What would he do if she fell in love wit Hikaru. With _anyone_? I was not her father, and he was powerless to protect her from anyone who wasn't the "right man".

The _right man_.

In that moment, Tamaki knew exactly what had to be done. He ran away from the campus, and he swore, as he looked up at one of the academy's windows, that he could see the faces of the Black Magic Club staring down at him.

* * *

It was official. Kaoru was jealous of Haruhi Fujioka.

Well, not all the time. Most of the time he rather enjoyed being with Haruhi. He and his brother had been closed off from the outside world for so long, and it felt as if, for the first time, somebody had crossed into their world.

But then there were the times when he would see the way that his brother looked at Haruhi. With longing, almost. That was what made Kaoru jealous. He was unused to paying attention to anyone besides Hikaru, and he was unused to Hikaru paying attention to anyone besides him.

He knew it was selfish of him, but he really wasn't ready to face the fact that he and his brother would be separated someday. He didn't know what would become of him then.

But that didn't mean that he wasn't wishing for his brother's happiness. He wanted nothing more than for Hikaru to be happy. That was why he intended to use the information he had to work this situation to his brother's advantage.

* * *

That evening, Haruhi was checking the weather forecast for the next week.

She did this at the beginning of every new week, especially if it was a rainy day. The reason for this was that Haruhi was terrified of thunder storms. She always had been, ever since she was a little girl. But that was different.

When she was young, she had her mother there to comfort her. After her mother died, and she was sent to the Suou estate, she had to brave the storms on her own for a long time. That is, until someone else found out about her secret.

Haruhi felt a wave of unease sweep through her. Tamaki still wasn't home, so she hadn't gotten a chance to talk to him about what had happened earlier.

Sometimes, as a child, Haruhi could almost believe that Tamaki was a guardian angel, if a very annoying one at that, sent by her mother to protect Haruhi in her absence. Someone who she could talk to, someone who would stay with her during a storm.

Looking back on these thoughts now, Haruhi realized what a foolish child she had been back then.

"Sunny for the next week with occasional overcast periods. Low chance of rain..."

Haruhi heaved a sigh of relief, calmed by the relatively clear forecast.

Pushing away from her desk, Haruhi turned and looked around her room. Her curtains were white and lacy, her bedspread a light sky blue. Her bedroom had an adjoining bathroom, with her own shower. She thought of how different this room was from the one that she had slept in in her father's old apartment.

He didn't live there anymore. Haruhi had checked, convincing Tamaki to go to the door one Halloween while they were Trick-Or-Treating, shortly after she had gone to live on the estate.

The neighborhood was far off from the boundaries in which the children were supposed to walk, but Tamaki didn't argue, following Haruhi as if he knew exactly what she was looking for.

The place had been empty. Haruhi had known that the phone had been disconnected from the times that she had called her old number when everyone else on the estate was sleeping, but she had still held on to the hope that her father would still be there, waiting for her.

She wasn't sure if he was waiting anymore.

Haruhi pulled one of her textbooks from her backpack and decided to start on her homework. Maybe that would calm her thoughts.

When she opened the text, however, a small envelope fell out.

She looked curiously at it. What could it be?

Haruhi picked up the envelope, and opened it. She gasped at it's contents.

_Could this be a letter... From a secret admirer?!_

CH.7/END

* * *

**I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter!**

**I stuck in a few quotes and references from several _Ouran_ episodes, including the episode titled "_Tamaki's Unwitting Depression_", which seems to fit with this story pretty well.**

**I always love the quote, which is actually supposed to be from Hikaru:**

**"He boss, are you done being shell-shocked yet?!"**

**And, of course, Tamaki's witty reply:**

**"Ma..."**

**Anyway, thanks so much for reading this, and please look forward to many future chapters! Also, feel free to leave feedback, I always love to know which parts of the chapter you enjoyed, and how you think I could improve!**

**-Massie**


	9. Act 8: Message

**Hey there everybody! Here the new chapter! I'll apologize in advance that this chapter is so epically short, and for anyone reading my other story, _A Heart Like Winter_, I apologize for not having that chapter up tonight. It will defiantly be up by the end of next week! The reason for my being so awful is that school activities have just gotten so hectic lately that I've barely had time for anything else, and I am really just kind of exhausted at this point.**

**Again, I am really sorry and wish that this chapter could have been better, but school has to be my priority in situations like this. I hope that the next chapter I am able to post will be under less stressful circumstances, and therefore better written.**

**Thanks to all the readers and reviewers for checking out this chapter! You guys rock my socks (Even though I'm not wearing any)!**

**Note: And, please, just for the sake of this story, can you pretend that Hikaru could show a seemingly random display of artistic talent? I mean, the hosts can do pretty much anything with poise and finesse, that _could_ include sketching.  
**

**Disclaimer: I. Do. Not. Own. ANYTHING.**

* * *

Chapter 8

Message

* * *

_My Dearest,_

_You have captured my heart with your striking beauty. Your complexion then color of ivory, your sparkling eyes..._

_You are my princess._

_Please allow me to continue to admire your from afar._

_Signed,_

_An Admirer._

_

* * *

_

"This... This _has_ to be a joke," muttered Haruhi, staring in bewilderment at the note, "This is hands-down the cheesiest thing I've ever read."

Haruhi tried to brush the disturbing note off as a joke, but couldn't stop staring at the tiny piece of paper.

Finally, she sighed and dropped it into her desk drawer, unable to recognize the handwriting.

Just as she closed the drawer, there was a soft knock on her door.

_It must be Shima,_ she thought, knowing that nobody else would be knocking on her door. However, when she opened the door, she was shocked to find Tamaki standing in the hallway, a smile on his face.

"Senpai..." she asked, shaking her head, "since when do you bother to knock?"

Haruhi had a feeling that it was about what had happened earlier that day.

Tamaki's eyes grew wide and he blinked, a confused look on his face, "Don't I usually?"

"Uh, _no._" said Haruhi bluntly, raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Well, that doesn't matter," Tamaki continued enthusiastically, his smile returning, "Haruhi, speaking as your father, I think that you should wear this! It would look much more feminine that your usual attire!"

From behind his back, Tamaki pulled a pink sundress with t-shirt length, poofy, princess-style sleeves. It was very modest in length and cut, not at all the kind of dress that most teenage boys would try to force a girl to wear if they had the chance.

But then again, at the moment Tamaki wasn't speaking as a teenage boy, but rather as a fatherly figure. So, as a gift from a parent, the dress would make perfect sense.

But that didn't mean that Haruhi would wear it.

"No way."

"But why not? It would be a nice change for you, wouldn't it? You do wear such masculine clothing sometimes!" exclaimed Tamaki, looking at Haruhi's current outfit: Plain black trousers that were just a bit too long in the legs and a white blouse, also a bit too large, it's long sleeve billowing around Haruhi's slender arms.

Haruhi knew that Tamaki was about two seconds away from using the infamous puppy-dog eyes as a tactic to get her to wear the frilly frock, but she truthfully didn't like to wear dresses all that much. Sure, she had to wear one for her school uniform, but outside of school she simply preferred to wear long pants, and clothes that were comfortable.

"Honestly, senpai, I don't really care if I dress like a dude."

"What was that?! My darling daughter will not refer to herself as a _dude!_" replied Tamaki, practically on the verge of tears.

"I'll refer to myself however I want to! And stop crying!" said Haruhi, a slight twitch to her eye, who was more than a little irritated at this point.

"Wahh!" cried Tamaki, retreating to his corner of woe.

Tamaki seemed relatively unaffected by what had happened earlier that day, strangely.

That was a good sign, Haruhi was sure.

* * *

Nekozawa was pleased. Very, very pleased.

Such an easy target, he had found in Tamaki Suou.

An idiot who would fall for anything.

Everything was falling right into place, like the most perfect of games. A game that required cunning and strategic thought.

And all odds were in his favor. Nekozawa chuckled darkly.

"Game, set... And match."

* * *

Kaoru was lying flat on his back, on his bed, and he was mulling over what he had seen the other night.

It had been oddly frightening, to say the least. But he would make the best out of it. For Hikaru.

He glanced at his brother, who was sitting at one of the two desks in the corner of the room, put in place for the twins to study. Hikaru was bent over a piece of paper, studiously scribbling something on it's surface.

As if sensing his brother's stare focused on him, Hikaru looked up from his paper.

"Hey, Kaoru... Is there something you want to talk about?"

This was one of many very similar as well as very awkward questions that Hikaru had been asking his brother as of lately, after he had left the other night and came back without an explanation as to what he had seen that had affected him so strangely.

Something like this seemed so out of the ordinary for both boys because they were always so used to knowing what the other was thinking all of the time. Thus, there was never any need for such questions.

This was a first.

For the first time, Hikaru was unable to read what Kaoru was thinking, and Kaoru almost couldn't tell what was going on in Hikaru's head lately. _Almost._

But still, Kaoru gave the same answer.

"No. There's nothing I want to talk about right now."

Hikaru reluctantly nodded, then went into the twin's private bathroom. Kaoru waited until he heard the shower running before he walked over to the desk. He curiously looked down at the paper.

A sketch of Haruhi Fujioka stared back at him.

Just as he had thought.

CH.8/END

* * *

**So, was it good? Bad? Terrible?**

**I tried to make this chapter more light and humorous than the previous. I know that this, being a "Cantarella" fic, will have to deal with some more serious issues in later chapters, but since it is also an _Ouran_ fic, it needs a healthy dose of humor as well. This story is a challange, but I love writing it! I'm so thankful for all the support I have gotten!  
**

**Please let me know what you think! And thank you all so much for reading this chapter, and every chapter before it, really. You have no idea how much your support means to me!**

**Bye for now, **

**Massie**


	10. Act 9: Surprises

**Yes, I know that this chapter is a day early. The reason for this is that I will not be at home tomorrow night to upload this chapter, and since it was already written, I didn't see the point in making everyone wait an extra day. The update schedule, however, will go back to normal next week.**

**I was able to complete this chapter when I did because the due dates on all of my school assignments were pushed back by a few days, due to the teacher who had assigned the work being absent for a while because of track season. So I was able to have I lot of fun writing this chapter, since I was not as stressed out. I never thought I could love track this much! XD**

**Anyway, thanks so much to everyone reading all the chapters before this, and thanks to all my lovely reviewers! I adore you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran, Cantarella, Vocaloid, or anything else... Sadly.**

* * *

Chapter 9

Surprises

* * *

It was a clear, windless day, and the sky was a vibrant blue.

The warm spring air surrounded the students of Ouran Academy, as they filed across the school's perfectly manicured lawn, chattering excitedly on their way to that day's first classes.

Tamaki was one of these excited chatterers of course, not that this was at all surprising.

Haruhi listened as he rambled on, but she wasn't listening quite as well as usual, because today, she was deep in thought.

She was wondering who could have slipped that note in her text book, and when.

Because, for someone to put that note in her book, they would have needed to taken the book from her locker... And Haruhi didn't give _anyone _her locker combination, which made this entire thing positively creepy.

So, Haruhi resolved, since it was probably just a joke- if an extremely disturbing one at that- she would just try her best to forget about it.

"...Don't you think so, daughter?" asked Tamaki in a chipper tone.

Uh oh. Haruhi hadn't been paying attention, and had no idea what Tamaki had just said.

"I'm sorry, what?" said Haruhi, shaking her head slightly.

An expression of concern floated across Tamaki's features.

"I was just wondering if you find the new paint in the library attractive. Are you feeling sick?"

"No," Haruhi chuckled slightly, but the sound seemed all wrong, "I'm just fine."

There was a moment of silence between the two, as they now stood in the crowded school hallway, people pushing their way around them.

New paint? Had they been in the library building recently? Haruhi tried to remember, but her thoughts were swirling. Maybe she was coming down with something after all.

Tamaki was about to speak, but he stopped when he looked over Haruhi's shoulder and saw someone approaching.

Or rather, two someones.

"Hey," said the twins in unison, each one stopping to stand on either side of Haruhi and drape an arm over her shoulder, "Did we miss anything?"

"No, not really..." mumbled Haruhi, discomfort showing in her voice.

"Oh, well that's a good thing," said Kaoru, with a smile.

Haruhi approached her locker, and looked around suspiciously before cupping her hand over her lock so nobody could see the combination she used.

"Man, paranoid much?" joked Hikaru.

Haruhi just shrugged. "You can never be too careful, I guess."

Haruhi pulled open her locker door... and watched as about a hundred roses, in varying shades spilled out and onto the hallway floor.

"Whoa! What's _that _all about?" cried Hikaru.

The crowd moving through the hallway parted slightly to avoid walking into the pile of flowers that had accumulated on the floor.

Haruhi stared in shock at the flowers.

"Where could these have come from...?"

In fact, Haruhi was so shocked, that she didn't even notice when Tamaki refrained from saying anything.

* * *

Haruhi had been pulled out of class and asked to go to the chairman's office.

This was a rarity, aside from the usual awards presented to honor students at the end of the year, so Haruhi was slightly surprised to be called at first. But the, however, she realized that this was probably something about the flower explosion that had come from her locker that morning.

Haruhi made her way into the secretary's office, which was connected to the chairman's office by a large and somewhat imposing mahogany-wood door.

When she walked into the office, however, Haruhi was surprised to see that Tamaki was there, also.

"Senpai... What's going on?" asked Haruhi, staring at the frosted glass window marked 'Chairman' on the door at the back of the room.

"I don't really know," he said truthfully, seeming just as surprised to see Haruhi there as she was to see him.

"It _must_ be about my locker earlier..." mumbled Haruhi.

A kind looking older woman stepped from behind her desk to walk over to where Haruhi and Tamaki were standing.

"Good, now that you are both here, you should go talk to the chairman." said the secretary in a chirpy voice.

Things like this always seemed awkward for Tamaki, because he was the son of the chairman himself, Yuzuru Suou.

"Thank you very much." replied Tamaki, with a dazzling smile. The secretary was immediateness charmed by Tamaki's manners and looks.

Tamaki opened the door to the chairman's office, and stepped aside to let Haruhi enter first.

Once the two had walked into the office and closed the door behind them, Chairman Yuzuru turned in his leather swivel chair to face his son and future daughter-in-law. His hands were clasped together, and a look of tension was plastered on his face.

"It something the matter, father?" asked Tamaki.

Yuzuru's frown deepened.

"I've told you before that 'father' is much too casual. Please address me as 'chairman'," he said. "And yes, something _is_ the matter."

Haruhi shuddered at the grim tone of the man's voice.

Yuzuru continued.

"Tamaki, Miss Fujioka... I have called you here today, because I have become aware of a problem."

Tamaki was shocked. Could his father know about... No, there was no way...

"One of the other students has reported that the two of you are being stalked."

Tamaki had no idea what to say to this. He had thought that his father might have somehow found out about his visit to the school the other night... But this was something else entirely.

Haruhi couldn't breathe. Images were flashing through her mind at full speed. The note, the flowers in her locker... could they have come, not from an 'admirer', but a stalker, instead?

"The student who came to me wanted to report that they had seen a dark car following the two of you to and from school each day. When I asked some of the hired help to pull the security tapes from around the perimeter of the estate, there was also footage to a similarly described vehicle traveling near the estate each day. I am telling you this, as both a headmaster _and _a guardian..."

Haruhi couldn't believe it. Her blood ran icy.

"That... That can't be true." muttered Tamaki to himself, staring at his father in utter shock.

"So this goes for both of you..." said the chairman, looking at both teens. "Don't talk to _anyone_ you don't recognize."

* * *

The man stood at the corner, large sunglasses hiding his face as he pretended to be engrossed in feeding the birds that had gathered on the sidewalk.

She walked by here every day, and in that brief moment, when she would be so close to him, when he could hear her voice, he would remember the days of her childhood.

Oh, why had he failed as he had? Where had he gone wrong?

He stared at the sky, and sighed.

Suddenly, he felt a heavy hand fall on his shoulder.

When he turned, the man came face-to-face with a beefy security guard, looking almost comical in his resemblance to a character from a cheesy spy movie. But this was no joke, the guard obviously meant business. He held the man still.

Struggling to free himself, the man looked around to see if there was anyone who could come to is aid. That's when he saw her.

That _despicable_ old woman.

She wore her usual bored frown, but her eyes were lit with an evil excitement. Her voice was cold as an arctic water.

"Do not think that you have been acting inconspicuous. I know exactly what you have been trying to do, and it is in violation of the rules I have set for you."

A slow smile crept over the old woman's lips.

"Breaking any rule is sure to come with consequence."

* * *

CH.9/END

* * *

**Writing the last part of this chapter gave me chills. Why did I have to maker that lady so creepy, anyway?**

**I know that this chapter was probably kind of dramatic, so I'm looking forward to hearing your opinions on it. Did any of you catch what was going on with Yuzuru's sudden 'talk'? Do you think think that he knows about the 'consequences'? **

**Thanks so much to everyone who read this chapter, I am so thankful for all of your support! I was shocked when I realized that this story was already on it's ninth chapter, because I am generally a very slow writer.**

**However, this story never would have gotten past chapter one if it weren't for all of your encouragement, so thanks a million!**

**-Massie**


	11. Act 10: A Closed World

Okay, again, I am so sorry if this chapter seems too short, but I think this has been** the busiest week of my life so far**. I have had two papers, and several small assignments due. I have had babysitting and other assorted jobs, and and fund-raising activities in and out of school, and I am completely exhausted. And, of course, since I am human, I had to sleep some this week as well. Which means i haven't had much time to write at all, so I am very, very sorry!

I hope that nothing like this happens again in the near future.

Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter, I love you guys!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the rights anything. Is that sufficient? **

* * *

Chapter 10

A Closed World

* * *

"_We can always hide inside the _

_Garden's depths_

_Forever waiting..."_

The words flowed onto the old-fashioned parchment paper. This would be the very last of the notes, he vowed.

He would ask her to meet him in the very place where their story began... To prove that he finally found the one who was right...

Even though this new turn of events had been sudden, he could still make it work to his advantage.

* * *

"Mother, don't you understand? If the girl finds out about this-"

"She will not." said the old woman coolly, interrupting her son, "As long as you have made sure that she will not speak to him."

Yuzuru sighed and looked around the study.

A soft knock sounded on the door.

"Come in," said Yuzuru, fatigue easily heard in his voice. The door opened and Tamaki stepped into the dim room.

"Hello grandmother," Tamaki said to the scowling woman, who simply replied with a 'humph', before he turned to address his father.

"Father, it seems to me that with everything that is happening at the moment, with this stranger, and the increase in security... I know that I do not have a key to all of the estate's facilities. But it could soon become necessary."

Yuzuru responded with a cold smile. "I couldn't agree more."

He walked across the room, stopping before his large desk. He opened one of the desk's many drawers and pushed aside a pile of papers, and produced a box.

The box was thin and was made out of a glossy wood. When his father opened the box, Tamaki saw that the box was lined in what appeared to be red silk.

Yuzuru strolled purposefully back across the room, until he was standing right in front of Tamaki.

From the box, the pulled a slender key of an aged-looking metal.

"This is the master key," he said, "With this, you can access everything."

Tamaki reached out and took the key from his father, and said a quick 'thank you'.

Catching a glare that his mother sent him, Yuzuru scowled at his son.

"You are now dismissed, Tamaki."

Tamaki nodded solemnly, and turned and walked into the hallway.

Once the solid oak study doors closed behind him, Tamaki looked at the key.

"_Everything_._" _he muttered quietly, before disappearing down the corridor.

* * *

The Costume Room.

That was the perfect place to find something.

It was said, that back in her day, Tamaki's grandmother had been quite the impressive actress, appearing in many plays. She had loved these productions so much, that she had ended up being the sole keeper of many costumes worn by herself, as well as those of other members of the cast.

These costumes now resided in a carefully locked room on the Suou second estate.

Tamaki had never been in the room himself, because only his grandmother and father had keys that would unlock the huge, imposing door. Until now, that is.

Tamaki slipped the master key into the lock, and hearing the satisfying _click_ of the door popping open, he stepped inside.

The room was dark and smelled of old clothing. After fumbling for a light switch, and finally locating one, Tamaki flipped the switch and watched as it illuminated a crystal chandelier.

The room was _huge_.

An expanse of windowless walls, covered in row after row of carefully hanging costume dresses, suits, hats, and masks stretched out before the blond boy.

The clothes were carefully placed under sheets of plastic to keep dust off of them, but there was no dust on the plastic anyway, giving the impression that the room was cleaned frequently.

Tamaki looked around the room in amazement.

What would one wear if they wanted to create the persona of...?

Tamaki dug through the male clothing, but continued to be dissatisfied with the outfits, until he came to the end of the far wall. There was something hanging on the wall that demanded his absolute attention.

It was a pale mask, with no markings or design, that was meant to cover only the top half of the face. It was very mysterious.

With the mask was a large, floppy hat, and a old Victorian suit, that looked as if it had been tailored for a prince.

It was perfect...

The perfect disguise.

* * *

Haruhi woke from her sleep when she heard a small crash at her window. Still in her sleepy haze, she mistook the sound for a clap of thunder.

_Was the forecast wrong?_ she thought frantically.

However, when Haruhi looked up, what she saw before her was far more frightening.

There was a person in her room. And they had come in through the window.

A moonbeam escaped the could cover of the night sky and shone through the window. Haruhi was able to make out the figure.

A tall man, wearing a Victorian suit, and a floppy hat that covered his hair. A white mask, obscuring the top half of his face.

His smile was sinister.

Haruhi was about two seconds away from pouncing on the intruder, and hitting him with her bedside lamp before he had the chance to attack her, when his smile turned softer.

More kind.

He placed something on her bed. In flash, he was gone through the window, as if he hadn't been there at all.

Haruhi looked down. A blue rose, with a note tied to it with a silken ribbon.

Haruhi took the paper, and, untying it from the flower, carefully read it's words in the moonlight.

_My princess,_

_As I see your face, peaceful in slumber, I realize_

_You are more beautiful than every flower, found within the garden._

_-An Admirer  
_

Haruhi stared at the note, unable to straighten out her thoughts.

It wasn't a joke.

Could it be a stalker? A dangerous one?

These possibilities flashed through her mind, but somehow...

Haruhi didn't think so.

She picked up the rose, and a memory tugged at the back of her mind. She tried to recall it, and yet couldn't.

She gently brought the flower to her face and inhaled it's sweet scent.

"Who are you...?"

* * *

END/CH.10

* * *

_DUH DUH DUUUHHHH!_

So, what did you guys think of this week's chapter?

I think it was rather dramatic. And guess what? I'm actually starting to follow the real "Cantarella" storyline now! How awesome is that?

It only took me... ten chapters of introduction.

Okay then.

So anywho, please tell me your opinions, they are greatly appreciated!

** Much Love,**

**Massie**


	12. Act 11: Spark of Interest

Wow, I kind of wrote this whole chapter today. I've also been saying 'wow' a lot lately. I blame science class.

Thank you all so much for your awesome-tastic reviews on the previous chapters! I heart you guys!

Here's this week's chapter. Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Ouran High School Host Club_, the song "Cantarella", Vocaloid, or _The Mentalist_. But you already knew that, didn't you?**

* * *

Chapter 11

Spark of Interest

* * *

Haruhi walked into the grand entrance room of the second estate the next morning, after she had finished getting ready for school.

"Miss Haruhi! Such dark circles under your eyes," exclaimed Shima in her perpetually stern voice, "It looks as if you haven't slept a wink!"

This was true. After her mysterious visitor the night before, Haruhi had not managed to go back to sleep, even after she had securely locked her window and door, and closed the blinds.

This was partially due to a paranoid fear that the intruder would still find a way in, and also because of another feeling...

A twisted sense of excitement.

This feeling was entirely impractical, Haruhi told herself. And yet...

All of a sudden, Haruhi looked sharply around the room, her eyes scanning the massive space for a certain blond-haired ball of energy. He was nowhere to be seen.

"Um, excuse me, Shima..." began Haruhi, genuinely surprised, "Have you seen Tamaki-senpai this morning?"

Shima frowned. "Master Tamaki left early this morning. I thought this was very strange, as he usually waits for you before he departs to school."

This much was true as well. Tamaki would always wait for Haruhi to be ready, and likewise, if Haruhi was the first one ready, she would patiently wait for Tamaki.

Walking to school together was a daily thing for them. It always had been.

"But he did mention," Shima added, "That some friends of yours would be coming to walk you to school today."

Haruhi was still, a perplexed look crossing her face.

"What...?"

* * *

"Good morning..."

"...Haruhi!"

Haruhi stared blankly at the twins, who were standing on the outside of the estate's massive wrought-iron gate.

Kaoru was smiling brightly, and standing up straight. Hikaru looked a little less upbeat, slouching with his hands in his pockets, as he wasn't really much of a morning person.

"Um, guys... Not to sound rude, but..." she asked, getting the weird feeling that something was up, "What are you doing here?"

Hikaru raised his eyebrows, and a look of confusion crossed Kaoru's face.

"Suou-senpai called us this morning and asked if we wanted to walk to school with you guys." said Kaoru, who had found the entire thing strange to begin with, since he was sure that Tamaki Suou didn't dislike _anyone_ more that he disliked the twins. So why invite them, unless Haruhi had asked him to?

"Where is he anyway?" asked Hikaru, actually preferring that the youngest member of the Suou family didn't show up.

"He already left..." said Haruhi, wondering what exactly Tamaki was _doing_, anyway.

_Well whatever it is_, she thought, _it probably isn't anything_ normal, _I can at least count on that much_.

* * *

As the three first-years walked to school, Haruhi's mind drifted off once again, to the previous night.

That mask... had she seen it somewhere before...? She didn't think so.

And the rose. Something about this strange figure giving her that rose seemed so familiar, but she couldn't place where...

A chill ran up her spine.

"Hey, Haruhi, is everything alright?" asked Hikaru.

Haruhi stopped and turned around only to realize that the twins had stopped a few feet behind her, and she, lost in her thoughts, had just kept on walking.

"Um, yeah, of course," she said, laughing it off, "I just didn't really sleep right, that's all."

_You and I both_, thought Kaoru, his mind going to the various nights he had spent awake recently, working out a plan of his own...

He looked around, and feigned a look of sudden shock.

"Oh, I just remembered! I was supposed to go to a store around here to grab something for mom before she gets home from her business trip!"

Hikaru gave him a skeptical look. "I don't remember that... And why didn't she just phone and ask the help to do it?"

Kaoru laughed. "Maybe you've been missing out on some of your sleep to Hikaru, if you don't remember!"

Kaoru turned towards a street that turned right, in the opposite direction of Ouran Academy.

"Kaoru, if we go now, we'll be late for school." shouted Hikaru, running to catch up with his brother.

"Not if I go by myself," replied Kaoru, turning to smile at his twin, "You two go on ahead. I'll meet you at school."

Hikaru could feel his eyes widening. It was strange that Kaoru was suddenly showing so much interest in doing things on his own, and Hikaru wasn't at all used to it.

"Are you sure?" he asked his brother, even though he already knew the answer.

"Yes, I'm sure!" said Kaoru with a grin, "Now you better hurry up or you really _will_ make Haruhi late!"

Haruhi.

Hikaru turned to her, and asked if she was ready to go. She nodded, and reminded Kaoru not to be too late, before the two set off in the opposite direction from Kaoru.

After Hikaru and Haruhi had rounded a corner and walked out of sight, Kaoru stopped walking,

He sunk down on the front steps of an antique furniture shop, and lit a sly grin slip over his face.

Everything was going according to plan, and maybe, just maybe Hikaru would realize how he truly felt before Suou decided to make his move.

* * *

Hikaru didn't really know what to say.

He and Haruhi had been walking in silence for several moments, no sounds around them besides the chatter of other people out walking and enjoying the sunny morning, and he needed something to break the ice.

When he looked over at Haruhi however, he noticed a bothered expression on her face.

"Is something wrong?" Hikaru asked cautiously.

"Huh?" Haruhi looked up at him, snapping out of her thoughts. "Oh, sorry."

"I'll take that as a yes." sighed Hikaru, his tone sounding as it usually did when he spoke to Haruhi, even if he didn't mean for it to be so: Sarcastic and nervous.

There was another brief moment of silence during which Hikaru noticed that he and Haruhi were walking exactly in time with one another. Their school shoes hit the pavement with synchronicity, every step they took.

"It's just.. I'm a little worried about Tamaki-senpai, lately..." said Haruhi, the very worry of which she was speaking apparent in her voice.

Hikaru winced inwardly. The last thing he really wanted to talk about was Tamaki Suou, but since this seemed to be bothering Haruhi so much...

"Why is that?" he asked, giving in the the copious amounts of self torture that were sure to come with this conversation.

Haruhi sighed.

"It's just that... He's been acting really distant lately, and we've been really close ever since we were little. I'm not sure what changed, or even when. I mean, I guess I always kind of thought it would happen someday, but..."

Hikaru could completely relate to everything she was saying.

"Also, I'm kind of worried about something, something that I can't remember."

Hikaru looked sceptically at Haruhi, then spoke, choosing his words carefully.

"How exactly can you be worried about something you don't remember?"

Haruhi suddenly stopped walking and chuckled, her mood seeming to brighten far to quickly to be rational.

"I know, it sounds silly, doesn't it. Lets just forget about it."

Haruhi talked more cheerfully the rest of the way to school, but she was obviously putting on a facade, to hide what she was really feeling.

She wasn't the only one.

* * *

END/CH.11

* * *

Thank you all so much for reading this. I hope the chapter was to your liking? Sorry that Tamaki didn't make an appearance in this one.

Another thing, I was watching _The Mentalist _this week, and I found a quote that perfectly fits the previous chapter:

"A good rule-of-thumb is to never do anything that requires you wear a mask."

Sorry, I just thought that it worked.

Thanks again for reading and reviewing this, and I can't wait to hear what you think!

See you next chapter,

Massie


	13. Act 12: Slowly Approaching

Okay, I know that the chapters in recent weeks keep getting shorter and shorter. I am so sorry about this. I don't want to sound like I'm making excuses or whining, because I know that I'm not the only one with this stress. With the end of the school year approaching,, there are a lot of last-minutes assignments, trips, events, fund-raisers, etc. going on, and because of this, fanfiction tends to get pushed way down on my list of priorities. I know this is a terrible thing to say- I am so grateful for all of your support, and I don't want it to seem like I'm taking it for granted, because I'm most certainly not. It's just that my studies come first, and there is really no other way around it. So sorry.

However, school will be over in a few weeks, so look forward to longer updates over the summer! I will be working, but it won't be nearly as time-consuming as school, so I'll have a lot more time to write. Thank you guys so much for all the support, I couldn't do this without you!

**Disclaimer: As you are all fully aware, I own nothing.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Slowly Approaching

* * *

"I'm so sorry that I had to leave you this morning, daughter!" gushed Tamaki for the hundredth time since lunch period had started.

Haruhi sighed, tilting her head back to stare at the intricately carved ceiling tiles, adorned with swirling carvings in shades of ivory and rose.

"It's no problem, Tamaki-senpai. Really. It's none of my business if you had to come here early to work on a project."

Tamaki beamed. "Thank you for understanding, Haruhi! It won't happen again, really. Daddy promises!"

Hikaru frowned from where he was sitting. He was more than hopeful that it would happen again. With any luck, soon.

He pondered what Haruhi had said earlier, about how she was worried about Tamaki acting differently. He seemed to be acting the same as always, Hikaru thought.

"So, did you hear?" asked Kaoru, just as Haruhi was just about to take a bite of the rolled omelet she had packed for lunch that day, "That a mysterious person with a mask was seen outside the school last night. They think he might be a new member of the Black Magic Club."

Haruhi dropped the eating utensil she had been holding and gasped. Her face visibly paled.

Tamaki fought against the sickening feeling building in his stomach. "Haruhi, is something the matter?"

The female first-year stuttered before quietly replying that nothing was wrong.

In reality however, _everything_ felt wrong and mixed up. Was the stranger who had been in her room last night a student from the academy? Could that very person be in the room with her right now?

Hikaru saw how nervous Haruhi was, and decided that he should change the subject. "I didn't know that the Black Magic Club even _accepted_ new members."

A sly smile crept over Kaoru's face. "Why, Hikaru, were you thinking that _you_ should join them?"

Tamaki visibly shivered.

The twins looked at him in unison with raised eyebrows.

"Are you okay, Tamaki-senpai?" asked Haruhi. Hikaru wondered if this was some of the strange behavior Haruhi had mentioned when telling him about Tamaki.

Tamaki's expression was unreadable and blank. He was silent for several moments before he spoke.

"That club... I just don't like the idea of it. You should stay away from them, Haruhi."

Haruhi looked suspicious. "And why is that? I should be able to talk to them if I want, shouldn't I?"

Tamaki looked up at her, and his violet eyes grew wide. His voice was still oddly soft.

"Yes, I suppose, but... Be careful. They could put a curse on you, you know.."

Hikaru scoffed. "A _curse_. You must be joking."

Tamaki quickly looked up at him.

"I'm perfectly serious." he said, before he got up and left the table.

"What was that all about...?" questioned Kaoru.

Haruhi smiled nervously, her eyes still locked on Tamaki's retreating form. "I think... It's just the Black Magic club. Tamaki-senpai had never seemed to like them all that much."

Kaoru looked away, not saying a word.

* * *

Haruhi decided, despite Chairman Yuzuru's warnings of stalkers, that she would go for a walk that evening.

After all, she was strong and capable, and knew how to take care of herself. She was used to it that way, and she didn't really see why this should change things.

She would just have to be more careful.

Haruhi managed to sneak away from the estate, knowing just how to avoid getting caught on one of the many security cameras stationed around the property.

As she walked over the tan-cobblestone sidewalks on main-street, Haruhi stared absently into the glass store-front windows as she passed them. She compared her own appearance to those of her parents.

Her dark hair looked just like her mother's had. Her father's hair had always been a thick mop of sandy-blond.

Her large chocolate-colored eyes, also, were inherited from her mother. She tried to recall her father's eye color... and was startled when she could not.

This realization sent a physical shock through her body. She didn't remember what her own father looked like.

Oh, she hadn't completely forgotten, she remembered the square set of his jaw, his kind smile... But the image of him that she had kept in her mind was beginning to blur around the edges.

She felt nauseous and slightly dizzy.

Suddenly, snapped out of her trance, Haruhi felt herself collide with another person.

"I'm sorry!" she gasped, leaning forward to help up the person that she had so carelessly run into.

It was a woman, probably in her early forties. She had long red hair, almost giving the appearance of being on fire.

The woman had large cat-like eyes. Her make-up was somewhat heavy, and her teeth were toothpaste-commercial white.

When the woman spoke in reply, her voice had a uneasily high pitch to it, almost as if she was using a _fake_ tone of voice, and could slip into a lower tone at any second...

"Oh dear, it's no problem at all! Silly me, I wasn't even paying attention to where I was going! Oh-hohohoho!"

The strange woman's odd laugh was somewhat unsettling.

"It was my fault, really," said Haruhi with a nervous smile, "But thank you for being so understanding."

The woman froze and looked into Haruhi's eyes, as if... transfixed.

"What a sweet girl you are..."

Haruhi was still smiling, but she had a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. This person was so familiar, somehow.

A dog's rough bark sounded from up the street, and the woman's head snapped up. She looked around nervously, before giving another almost-psychotic laugh and running off with a "I must be going now".

Haruhi noted that the stranger was unusually tall for a woman of her age.

Then, she felt a familiar presence standing behind her.

"Who was that?"

"Oh, just some nice lady I ran into," muttered Haruhi, wondering what was wrong with her today. If she was smart, she would have told the guards about what had happened last night. "Literally."

"Ah, so the usual?" laughed Tamaki.

Haruhi nodded, still staring off after the woman before turning to face Tamaki.

"So, what are you doing out here anyway?" he asked her.

It took Haruhi a moment to realize the severity of his question. She wasn't supposed to be out alone at this hour. Neither Tamaki or anyone else was supposed to know about this.

"Oh, just running some errands." she quickly improvised.

Tamaki frowned, his face unusually serious. "Can you tell me something, Haruhi?"

"Um, sure...?"

"What would you do if someone tired to take advantage of you in the worst way? If you were away from everyone else, completely defenseless?"

There were a few beats of silence. Haruhi was shocked by how grim Tamaki's voice was. Was he really worried that this so-called "stalker" was out to harm her?

Could he know about... the masked man?

_No_, Haruhi decided. If he was talking about that, he would just ask her up front, she was sure. This _was _Tamaki, after all. He couldn't hide anything from her, for very long.

She looked the older boy directly in the eye.

"I can defend myself."

He smiled, almost as if he found this amusing. "Can you now?"

Haruhi was starting to get angry.

"Of course I can!" she said, raising her chin defiantly.

His face turned serious. "Don't get so haughty! Have you forgotten that you _are_ a girl, after all?"

She was _past_ angry by now.

"What difference does that make?"

"Do you know any self defense methods?" he shot back.

"Well, not exactly. But I'm strong enough to fight back if someone were to attack me."

Haruhi stormed off in the opposite direction from which she had been walking before.

"You don't even know what someone might try to do." he mumbled, walking away quickly, looking back to make sure Haruhi was indeed headed back in the direction of the estate. She was, of course...

Just as he had expected.

He kept on walking as fast as his legs would carry him, but no matter how far he went, he couldn't seem to escape his own thoughts.

* * *

CH.12/END

* * *

Okay, there were several instances in scene number two where I wanted to kick both Haruhi and Tamaki just to knock some sense into them. I think this is positively weird since I'm the one writing this thing. I felt that the blindness and sarcasm were necessary to the story for this chapter...

And who is the mysterious woman? What role will she play in the fate of our protagonists?

Check back later to find out!

Once again, thanks to all the readers and reviewers who take the time to read these weekly updates. You guys are great! Your encouragement makes me feel so happy!

I look forward, as always, to hearing your opinions on this chapter. You guys have so many interesting observations. Reading what you have to say really makes my day.

Also, special thanks to ** IheartEdwardCullen1901** for listening to all my crazy ramblings regarding this chapter. Really, if I were in your shoes, I would be completely frightened by the lack of common sense presented in those ramblings. So thanks!

See you guys next week(?)!

-Massie


	14. Act 13: Setting the Trap

Okay, can I just take a moment to say that whoever said "thirteen is an unlucky number" was absolutely correct?

Immediately after I started writing chapter thirteen of _Cantarella_, I twisted my ankle, accidentally sat on a park bench covered in bird droppings (which ruined one of my favorite pairs of jeans), and came down with a seriously nasty cold/flu virus that prevented me from properly enjoying a recent outing with my friends. And, because I'm just overly paranoid/superstitious like that, I have now decided that thirteen is the mother of all unlucky numbers.

Well, on a happier note, at least I finished this week's chapter on time!

Also, I was elated by the absolute sweetness of you guys who reviewed last week! Really, you guys are like rock stars to me. XD

**Disclaimer: I do not own ANYTHING, and you know it.**

* * *

Chapter 13

Setting The Trap

* * *

Haruhi had been in her room, alone, when the rain had started.

She stayed calm by telling herself that the storm would progress no farther...

But what if that was not the case?

She was basically alone. Shima was out on an errand, and Tamaki still hadn't come home after she had stormed away from him on the street earlier. The only people left at this hour would be the members of staff, so impersonal. Nobody Haruhi really knew.

She felt entirely isolated.

She laughed nervously to herself, as she sat on the covers of her bed. The room was mostly dark due to the weather outside, and Haruhi was watching he droplets of rain roll down the window pane with an uneasy expression on her face.

Everything was silent for several minutes. Haruhi breathed a sigh of relief.

_Maybe there won't be any thunder or lightning after all..._

Just then, as if responding to Haruhi's thoughts, there was a sharp and rumbling crack, filling the room with ear-splitting sound. Haruhi choked out a startled scream, that was simply swallowed by the sound.

Lightning flashed, filling the room with vibrant light, and Haruhi was so startled that she fell forwards on to the floor. Her knees hit the hardwood with enough force to leave bruises, but she didn't stand up.

She shut her eyes as tight as she could, and clutched either side of her head. This fear may have seemed irrational to Haruhi on a sunny day, but during such a storm as this, it was utterly terrifying.

As the next rumbled of thunder came, Haruhi was just able to hear... The sound of her window latch breaking.

She knew she should open her eyes and look up, but it seemed as if she just couldn't...

Mustering all the courage she could manage, she opened her eyes. As soon as she did so, she was greeted with a flash of lighting, which illuminated the slim silhouette of a man wearing an old fashioned Victorian costume.

The masked man smiled and held a finger to his lips. The lightning faded, sending the room into darkness.

Haruhi could feel her whole body trembling with the fear she felt, but she didn't want this mysterious man to know this. She tried to put on what she thought was a brave face.

Another crackle of thunder. The brave face vanished completely, replaced with one of pure terror.

Haruhi closed her eyes.

"What are you doing here? What do you want from me?"

Haruhi heard no response. The room filled with a eerie silence.

Not daring to look up, Haruhi was surprised when she felt...

A blanket falling her shoulders...?

Everything went bright inside her eyelids. Haruhi expected it was another flash of lightning, but it didn't go away.

When Haruhi opened her eyes, she was alone in the room, the masked man seemingly long gone. The lights were on, and an elegant white envelope and a pale pink rose sat on the floor in front of her.

Cautiously, Haruhi picked up the envelope, and peeled it open. It was sealed with red candle wax, like and olden day love letter or a royal document.

She pulled out the neatly folded letter, and smoothed the paper out to it's original state.

She heard herself gasp as he read the words:

_"My Princess, _

_I know that the days are slowly passing_

_And the date during which you were born draws near one more._

_On that evening, at the stroke of midnight_

_Please grace me with your presence in the sanctuary of roses..._

_-Your Admirer"_

* * *

A few seconds later, the door flew open.

"Haruhi, are you okay?"

Haruhi quickly stashed the note behind her back.

"Yeah, I'm fine senpai." She couldn't control the shakiness of her voice.

A sad smile slid over Tamaki's face, he was most likely trying to make sure she was calm now.. "I should have gotten home sooner..."

He walked over to where Haruhi was sitting, and touched the soft fabric of the blanket that covered her shoulder. He looked up, then turned his gaze to Haruhi, his expression curious.

"Why is the window open?"

Haruhi noticed for the first time that the heavy rain was still pouring in through the window that had been forced open by the masked man.

She laughed nervously, then flinched when there was another flash of lightning. "I g-guess I just forgot to lock it... The wind probably blew it open."

Tamaki walked over to the window, closing it and latching it tightly.

Haruhi was grateful that Tamaki had come back for her, but she was also still a bit upset with him from earlier. She only felt like this was farther fodder for him to act as if she needed protecting just because she was a girl.

_I wonder if Tamaki-senpai is still upset with me...?_ she thought to herself, her brow furrowed slightly.

When Tamaki looked at her, however, Haruhi saw that his face as a mask of worry.

_A mask..._

Haruhi felt a violent shudder snake down her spine.

"Did you catch a cold or something?" asked Tamaki, leaning down to look Haruhi in the eye.

"No. I-I'm fine thanks." she replied, avoiding his gaze.

Even though he seemed concerned for the most part, Haruhi thought she could detect something in Tamaki's eyes that sent chills down her spine. Something that seemed almost... _calculating_?

But that was impossible, Haruhi decided.

_Even if Tamaki-senpai has been acting strange lately, he's still Tamaki-senpai,_ Haruhi thought to herself. _There's nothing calculating about him. He's too naive for anything like that._

Tamaki chuckled. "What's so funny?"

Haruhi snapped back to reality and realized that she was wearing a goofy smile. She laughed as well.

With everything that had happened earlier seemingly forgotten, she had a feeling that everything would be alright for now...

As long as she did something about the locks on her window.

* * *

_Your smile is no more than a carefully disguised trap..._

_You draw me closer to you, attracting just like a magnet would do..._

_And I am now completely ensnared._

* * *

"Another strange dream..." muttered Haruhi, carefully rubbing traces of sleep from her eyes.

She had been having a lot of weird dreams lately, that she could never quite recall one she woke up. Only small fragments remained.

"I was confronting... _someone_. And there was something about a snare..."

Haruhi sighed. Maybe it had been a nightmare. This business with the mysterious figure who kept appearing... It seemed to be putting her on edge.

Sliding out of bed, Haruhi went and sat at her desk, where she opened her sleek, silver laptop.

It was almost 2:00 AM on a Sunday morning, only a couple of hours after midnight, but she knew that she wouldn't get back to sleep until she found something to distract her thoughts from all of the strange happenings lately.

Haruhi decided to open her e-mail, remembering that she hadn't checked her messages for the last few days.

She immediately deleted the slew of designer dress websites that Tamaki had sent her links to, asking her to pick out some dresses that she liked. He probably should have learned by now that she didn't care for many of the dresses he tried to force her into.

After she had deleted all of those, along with any other junk-mail, she had only one new message left.

_It's from Hikaru.._.

She clicked the 'open' button and waited for the message to appear.

_"Hey._

_Lets meet at the park tomorrow afternoon... Well, if you want to, that is._

_See you then?_

_-Hikaru"_

Haruhi checked the date on which the message was sent.

Yesterday. That meant that Hikaru wanted to meet her this afternoon.

She quickly typed up a reply.

_"Hikaru,_

_Sure, the park sounds great. How about 3:00?_

_See you then!_

_-Haruhi"_

She clicked 'send', then decided that she should probably try to get some sleep.

Hanging out with Hikaru would be a good thing. Spending time with a friend would help drown out her most confusing and recent thoughts.

* * *

"Hey, Ranka! Your shift's done for the night!" called the one of the other bartenders, waving to the employee with the wavy, fire-like hair.

"Yes sir," said employee replied, smiling.

Ranka proceeded to walk home, immediately walking into the washroom.

The cross-dresser stood in front of the mirror, and scrubbed away the obscene amount of makeup he had been wearing, returning himself to his usual masculine appearance. He took off his long, wavy red wig and allowed his scalp some breathing time. He raked his fingers through his short, dirty-blond hair and sighed.

The cross-dressing man had only been working at his new job for a few days, and although it didn't seem ideal, it was certainly convenient.

He could be in disguise all the time, live as a woman. If he could plan his daily schedule right, and if that twisted woman didn't find out about it and sick her dogs on him as she had threatened to do, it would allow for a few of those stolen moments.

The ones that had to be kept a secret...

_But only for a short period of time._

_Not that much longer now..._

The day was swiftly approaching, but despite that... he was still unsure.

_What if they decide not to keep their word?_

_And what if..._

_What if she just doesn't want me anymore...?_

_

* * *

_CH.13/END

* * *

Okay, so I _know _that I said that the "Ranka" personality probably wouldn't make an appearance in this story... But I was wrong. Really wrong. My mind ran away from me.

Thank your to everyone who read and reviewed previous chapters! I look forward to hearing what you think of this one as well.

Also, to all the Vocaloid fans reading this, you might have recognized the "Magnet" reference I stuck into Haruhi's dream. "Magnet" is my second favorite Vocaloid song (next to "Cantarella"), so I just couldn't resist. It you haven't heard it yet I recommend you check it out! (The Luka/Miku and Gakupo/Rin versions in particular, they are pure amazingness!)

So anyway, thanks for all the support, guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you next week(?)!

-Massie


	15. Act 14: The Ticking Clock

An early update (by a few hours, anyway)! I went a little crazy with this chapter, and it's a bit longer than most, so I hope that you all enjoy it!

Mega thanks to everyone who is still sticking around with this story! Chapter 14 is here already! Wow, this seems to be going by so quickly!

**Disclaimer:_ Ouran_, Vocaloid, the song "Cantarella", etc. I do not own, and you know it.**

**

* * *

**Chapter 14

The Ticking Clock

* * *

Haruhi woke and dressed quickly the next morning, then ran outside to the estate's welcoming garden. The grass was moist with morning dew, and the air held a slight chill.

Once she was walking well within the walls of flowered shrubbery that made up the labyrinth, Haruhi pulled the folded note from her pocket.

_The date during which you were born draws near one more. On that evening, at the stroke of midnight... Please grace me with your presence in the sanctuary of roses..._

"The 'sanctuary of roses'..." muttered Haruhi to herself, looking around. This seemed like the place.

So that meant that the masked stranger wanted to meet her in the labyrinth at the stroke of midnight...on the day of her sixteenth birthday...?

_That's just under two weeks away, _she thought.

Just as she was thinking this, she felt a presence behind her. It was early morning, and the masked man usually only showed up after dark... But despite that, Haruhi felt an uneasy nausea creeping over her.

She whirled around... And almost collided with Shima, the Suou's chief of staff.

"Miss Haruhi! Whatever has gotten into you?" the older woman asked in a slightly agitated tone.

Haruhi gave a nervous laugh, smiling at the housekeeper. "Sorry about that, Shima. I guess I was a bit startled!"

"I would certainly say so!" Shima exclaimed.

Shima had always been one of Haruhi's favorite people. Although she was a very stern person, Shima had always shown a great amount of interest in the respective futures of both Haruhi and Tamaki, whereas most of the staff remained cold and impersonal.

Also, because neither Haruhi or Tamaki had grown up with a very close relationship to any kind of grandparent, Shima had been a sort of grandmotherly figure to the two children. Well, a grandmotherly figure that gave them etiquette lessons and vocabulary drills instead of hugs and freshly-baked cookies. Shima didn't fit the stereotype of a traditional grandmother, but her composed and orderly qualities were still very endearing, to Haruhi.

"Anyway, as I had come here to tell you," began Shima, "Chairman Yuzuru wants to start planning a special event for your birthday."

This was a surprise to Haruhi. Despite the Chairman's (And Tamaki's, for that matter) insistence that she have some type of party or event for her birthdays, Haruhi usually refused. It wasn't that she was ungrateful for what the Chairman was doing for her, allowing her to stay here... She simply didn't want to stir up a ruckus or cause anyone any trouble on her account. She was fine with keeping things low-key.

She'd even said one time that she wouldn't mind if everyone just forgot about her birthday altogether. This statement practically caused a young Tamaki to have a minor stroke. He simply couldn't accept the idea of everyone ignoring his "precious daughter's" birthday.

Apparently, as she was turning sixteen, the Chairman had decided that Haruhi no longer had a say in whether or not a party was held on her birthday.

Shima gave Haruhi a quick rundown of what Chairman Yuzuru had been planning. The party was to be held on the main estate, in the ballroom.

It would be a formal dancing even, with a banquet style dinner.

As an engaged couple, Haruhi and Tamaki would be expected to have the final dance together.

_'An engaged couple...' _

Haruhi usually tried not to think about the fact that she and Tamaki were engaged, if he could help it.

It didn't really bother her a lot... It was something that she had always know, ever since she had first come to live on the estate. The topic, however, was not one that was frequently brought up, so Haruhi just chose to keep it out of her immediate range of thought.

Tamaki had always been her closest and best friend. She had never been any less than completely aware of the fact that Tamaki would be her husband someday; the two of them had even sometimes talked about it jokingly when they were children.

However, when Haruhi _did_ think about marrying Tamaki... The idea just seemed so strange. She knew that the union was inevitable, but it had always seemed so far away.

It was still a few years away now, still, but at that moment... It felt like it was looming impossibly close.

_And Tamaki-senpai thinks of me as a daughter... _thought Haruhi.

Sometimes she really wondered if the engagement was an inconvenience to him. If he was not arranged to be married to her, he could surely take his pick of any of the beautiful daughters of the most elite families.

How little Haruhi really knew...

* * *

Hikaru stood in the park that afternoon, tapping his foot against the ground, an overgrown walkway path.

Closing his eyes, he tilted his head back and let the sun's rays soak into his skin, the golden light filtering through the branches of the trees overhead.

He heard a nervous tittering. When he opened his eyes, two girls that were just about his age stood before him. They were both blushing furiously and were obviously nervous to approach him.

Hikaru raised an eyebrow at the two, but said nothing.

When Kaoru was with him, Hikaru always had an easy time talking to girls. Perhaps simply because Kaoru was always the one who was good at starting conversations, breaking the ice.

It wasn't that Hikaru was bad at talking to people he didn't know, he just didn't usually bother with it, unless forced into it by his twin.

"H-hello..." muttered one of the girls, who had chestnut ringlets and large blue eyes, stepping towards him, "You... You go to Ouran Academy, don't you?"

Hikaru nodded. "Um...yeah."

He glanced around. Haruhi should be arriving soon.

"I thought so," said the girl. She did not elaborate on _why _she had thought so, although, she didn't really need to. It was said that Ouran students could easily be distinguished from others, because most of them were the children of wealthy, aristocratic people, making their names and faces widely recognized.

As if unsure what to say next the girl laughed nervously. Her thus-far silent friend, a blond, joined her.

Hikaru sighed heavily, meaning no offense by the reflexive action, but the girl mistook it for a sign of exasperation.

"I-I'm sorry if I'm bothering you..." she stammered, but was met by a reply coming from behind Hikaru.

"Why would the company of such lovely ladies as yourselves be a bother? I'm afraid my friend here is just a bit shy!"

The girl's eyes widened. One gasped in astonishment.

"W-wow..." the other one stuttered.

Hikaru decided to keep his reaction to himself, but all he could think was '_What the hell...?',_ as Tamaki Suou stepped forward and rested a hand on his shoulder.

Since when was he a friend of Tamaki's?

The two girls were awestruck by Tamaki, whatever interest they had previously shown in Hikaru having been redirected onto the older boy.

"You're Tamaki Suou, aren't you?" asked the blond girl, her green eyes as big as saucers.

Tamaki chuckled, a friendly smile on his face. "The very same."

Hikaru was still finding Tamaki's sudden appearance pretty creepy.

Tamaki spoke with the girls briefly, and the three of them laughed while Hikaru watched the exchange in confusion.

When Tamaki spoke to the two girls, his voice was very kind, and he even managed to throw word like 'princesses' into the conversation as he addressed them, and managed to do so without sounding like a sleazebag.

A few moments later, the girls were gone, and Tamaki turned to Hikaru. Hikaru was about to excuse himself, but then realized how awkward it would sound to say something like '_Can you excuse me while I go meet your future fiancee over there, and go on something that looks suspiciously like a would-be date, while you go home and pretend not to know anything about this, like you weren't supposed to in the first place?'_

Yeah.

So, when Tamaki placed his hand on Hikaru's shoulder _yet again_ in a brotherly manner that only Kaoru ever had, Hikaru somehow managed to allow himself to be led down a pathway by Tamaki.

"Uh," Hikaru muttered, trying to free himself from Tamaki's grip and return to where he had been standing, "I really should stay back there."

Tamaki stooped walking abruptly, and turned to Hikaru, giving him a warm smile. "Why? Meeting someone?"

_Oh crap, _thought Hikaru.

He was aware that Tamaki knew _exactly _what was gong on, but he shook his head in reply, anyway.

Tamaki was smiling even more now, if that was possible, and it was starting to look kind of scary. He kept tugging Hikaru down the path, his grip on the other boy's shoulder tightening considerably.

"I was just thinking," said Tamaki cheerfully, "That even though I spend so much time with you and your brother at school, I don't really _know_ you Hikaru. I'm not sure if Haruhi does either."

They walked in silence, crossing the tree-line into a patch of forest. Hikaru was seriously freaked out now.

"But despite that, it seems that my little girl has grown rather _attached_ to you."

Suddenly this entire thing made sense to Hikaru. Tamaki was trying to play the protective father here, and warn him to stay away from Haruhi. As if she were really his own flesh-and-blood daughter.

Hikaru almost laughed. What a delusional nutcase, this Suou guy was.

Suddenly, when they were deep into the trees, Tamaki stopped, let go of Hikaru's shoulder, and without another word, turned and walked away.

"Wait! Where are you going?" called Hikaru, after Tamaki's receding figure.

The blond boy never stopped, turned, or said anything at all. He just kept on walking.

Hikaru sighed, shaking his head and muttering under his breath. "What a freak."

He turned, and came face to face with a cloaked figure.

* * *

When Haruhi got to the spot where she was supposed to meet Hikaru, she already had an apology forming on her lips. She had been late, after Shima had given her a long talk about the plans for her birthday, causing her to lose track of time.

But when she got there, nobody was around.

She immediately felt guilty, wondering if Hikaru had given up and left when she had been so late.

Haruhi stood there for a while, then shook her head and sighed.

She turned to leave, and almost jumped out of her skin when she saw Tamaki staring her in the face. How long had he been standing there, anyway?

"T-Tamaki-senpai..." she stuttered, giving her heart a moment to restart, "You scared me half to death!"

Tamaki's eyes widened. "I'm sorry daughter! But I just came here to get you. Hikaru Hitachiin called the estate and said that he wouldn't be able to make it, just after you left."

Haruhi nodded, and said "Okay."

But really, she was wondering how Tamaki had reacted to finding out that she had come here to meet one of the twins alone. She knew that Tamaki disliked Hikaru and his brother. That, and considering her blond senpai's bouts of extreme paranoia, she wouldn't be surprised if Tamaki mistook her coming here as a sign that there was something going on between her and Hikaru, when in reality they were only friends.

However, Tamaki's expression radiated calm happiness, so this didn't seem to be the case at all.

Curious, Haruhi asked, "Senpai, did Hikaru say why he couldn't make it?"

Tamaki smiled.

"No, Haruhi," he said, "No he did not. I'll take you home."

Haruhi, still pondering Tamaki's answer followed him as he walked away from the park.

* * *

It was early evening, and Kaoru was at home, waiting for his brother's return.

He was staring out the window, when his cell phone played the ring tone that always preceded a call from his twin.

Answering the phone, Kaoru laughed "Hey, why aren't you home yet Hikaru? What's taking so long?"

The smile drained from his face when he heard his brother's reply.

"I'll be right there, " he said, snapping the phone shut and rushing towards the door.

* * *

END/CH.14

* * *

Okay, so when Hikaru turned around in the woods, and came face to face with you-know-who, I actually jumped a little. As I was writing this.

I am now thoroughly convinced that I am a freak.

So anyway, I just want to say thanks to all the lovely people who read and review the chapters of this story, you guys rock so much! Really, no joke.

So, yeah. I look forward to hearing you opinions on this chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it (in all it's creepy-ness).

Thanks a lot guys and gals! See you next week, hopefully?

-Massie


	16. Act 15: Questionable Safety

**Okay, sorry if this chapter seems a bit short and odd, but I wanted it to focus on Hikaru for a bit. Don't worry, we'll get back to Haruhi and the mysterious masked man soon enough. **

**Also, I am so grateful for all the wonderful feedback I've been getting. I'm so happy that you guys like this story- I automatically think that everything I write is awful, but I'm so glad that you guys enjoy it! It makes me very happy.**

**Also, it is Summer vacation now, so when I'm not working, I'll probably be doing a lot more writing than I had been doing previously during my studies. Please look forward to improved chapters!**

**Disclaimer: _Ouran_, Vocaloid, the song, etc. I don't own it, and you know it.**

* * *

Chapter 15

Questionable Safety

* * *

When Kaoru arrived at the park, the sky had grown steadily darker, and the sun's last dying rays were peeking through a few stray clouds. He raced to the edge of the tall trees, where he saw his brother waiting. A look of confusion was still plastered across Hikaru's face.

"Hikaru!" called Kaoru, as he ran to his brother's side.

Hikaru looked up from the spot on the ground he had been blankly staring at. He looked at Kaoru for a minute before saying, "He's crazy."

Kaoru's face turned into a mask of bewilderment. "Who's crazy?"

A long silence followed.

"Hikaru, who's crazy? What are you talking about, and what happened to you?"

Hikaru tilted his head skyward.

"Tamaki Suou. No, Nekozawa... Both of them. They're completely insane."

Kaoru looked at his brother, trying to read him as he always did: like an open book.

Except... it wasn't working this time.

"What are you talking about? Suou-senpai and Nekozawa? Didn't you... Didn't you come here to see Haruhi?"

Hikaru sighed in frustration. "Yeah, I did... But then Suou showed up and started talking all weird, you know, about Haruhi being his daughter... Then he led me into the woods and left me there-"

"That's so weird." Kaoru interjected, his eyes widening.

"It gets weirder," continued Hikaru, burying his face in his hand, his tone exhausted, "Then that freak Nekozawa shows up out of _nowhere_, and he tells me..."

The silence returned. It was Kaoru's turn to break it, this time.

"What did he say, Hikaru?"

Hikaru sighed, and shook his head, his obvious irritation almost palpable in the early evening air.

"He said that if I 'interfered', I would be cursed."

* * *

Tamaki ran his hands nervously through his hair.

He was standing by a street-side bench a few blocks away from the estate, and it was the middle of the night. He felt a shiver snake down his spine, and instantly knew he was not alone.

"What we did to him... It was wrong. Wasn't it?" the blond boy asked the open air before him.

The dark voice that came from behind him still chilled his bones, but that same voice had also become far too familiar. How had things turned out like this?

"Don't you think that it was necessary?"

Tamaki did not reply.

Nekozawa chuckled in a sinister manner. "That's just what I thought."

Tamaki sighed in exasperation. He had always been a very patient person and yet... he was feeling something that he couldn't explain. Anger? Restlessness? Some kind of strange fear, perhaps?

"So what now?" asked Tamaki, his voice strained.

Nekozawa was silent for a long time. Such moments, that had once invoked great fear in Tamaki, now seemed almost... commonplace.

"Now the plan unfolds." Nekozawa replied, his voice taking on an eerily calm tone.

"But what if it doesn't work?" snapped Tamaki. "What happens then?"

Another pause.

"You know what happens then."

Tamaki knew that Nekozawa was right. He knew exactly what would happen then.

He looked up at the starry sky and pondered the near future.

* * *

When Haruhi and Tamaki got to school the next morning, the first thing she did was take off to look for Hikaru. When she couldn't find him anywhere, she wondered if he was sick or something. Regardless, she kept searching.

She didn't get a chance to find him before first bell rang, so she made her way to Math class, and once she was sitting in her seat, the twins walked in and took their usual places at the desks on either side of her.

Haruhi carefully cast Hikaru a sideways glance, but... It seemed almost as if he was avoiding her gaze. She wondered if something had happened. Maybe something personal was going on and he just didn't want to talk at the moment.

Class progressed, and then, when the teacher had turned around and started writing on the whiteboard, Hikaru quickly leaned over and whispered to Haruhi.

"We need to talk. After lunch."

When the bell rang announcing the next class, Haruhi left the room and headed for her locker. She saw Hikaru and Kaoru walk past on their way to their own lockers, which were slightly farther down the hall.

The twins' lockers were right next to one another. Kaoru opened his locker and began rummaging through it, getting his books for the next class. Hikaru opened his locker door, but then he just... _stopped_.

He stood, staring motionless at the contents of his locker, his hand still clinging to the metal door.

His face betrayed no emotion at all, and it was a little frightening.

_What's going on with him?_ wondered Haruhi.

She wasn't the only one who noticed the strange behavior. Kaoru leaned over and peered into the locker, then pulled his head back in surprise. Haruhi could hear his voice carrying down the hall.

"What _is_ that thing?"

Kaoru reached into his brother's locker and extracted a small, white hand-puppet. It was floppy, and had two pointy ears, large eyes, and long fishing-wire whiskers.

It was supposed to be a cat.

Haruhi, and a few other people stopped to look at the thing, but most people gave it a swift glance and kept on walking. But Haruhi couldn't avert her eyes.

She'd _seen_ that thing somewhere before, she knew it.

Hikaru grabbed the silly puppet from his brother and jammed it back into the locker, grabbing his textbooks and slamming the door shut.

The two brothers walked away, and Haruhi grabbed her own books and followed to her next class as the final warning bell went off.

It wasn't until lunch that she remembered where she had seen the puppet before.

* * *

"The Black Magic Club."

Hikaru turned and looked at Haruhi. She waked toward the spot where he had told her to meet him, while they were standing in the lunch line- In the Poetry section of the abandoned library building.

After Ouran Academy's second library building was built, the first one was closed due to some unknown conditions, and the front entrance was locked up for good. However, there existed a side-door that had had it's locks broken a long time ago, and students- Or rather, _young couples _- often frequented the library as a 'secret' meeting spot during school hours.

But no matter how many teens ventured into the library, they always stayed away from one section- Poetry. Who knew why this was exactly, certainly none of the students themselves, the spot was just always avoided.

Making it the perfect place to, say, have a conversation, and be sure that no one would overhear it.

"What?" asked Hikaru, glancing around the setup of old, moldering shelves uneasily.

"The Black Magic Club put that cat-puppet in your locker. It's the same one that Nekozawa-senpai always carries around."

Hikaru raised an eyebrow. "How much do you know about the Black Magic Society, Haruhi?"

Haruhi remembered that the official title of the group was actually a 'society', rather than simply a club.

_That just goes to show how much I know about them, _Haruhi thought to herself.

"How much do I...?" Haruhi shook her head. "Not very much at all. It took me hours to figure out where I'd seen that puppet before."

"But Suou is pretty good friends with them? Or Nekozawa, at least?"

Haruhi stared at Hikaru for a minute, trying to gauge just how serious he was, and then started laughing uncontrollably.

"Shh, quiet down! I don't think there's anyone in here, but you never know." Hikaru hissed, glancing around nervously.

Haruhi shopped laughing and looked up at him. Disbelief was audible in her voice. "Wait... You were being serious?"

Hikaru nodded fiercely.

"No way," said Haruhi, "Tamaki-senpai is scared to death of that whole club. _Especially _Nekozawa-senpai."

Hikaru looked at the ground, and a long silence passed.

"I'd make sure of that, if I was you..." he mumbled, before leaving, and vanishing into the rows of shelves.

* * *

Haruhi stood in her room, looking down at the old book in her hands. Her copy of _Alice in Wonderland_, given to her by her mother long ago.

She remembered the first time that she had been to the estate, how she had clutched that book to her chest, almost as if for protection.

She recalled entering the labyrinth for the first time, with a much younger Tamaki as her guide. She had been so overwhelmed by the amount of roses surrounding her-

_The roses_.

Haruhi gasped, startled. The book fell from her hands and hit the hardwood floor with a resounding thump.

* * *

CH.15

* * *

**Haha, was then ending dramatic, or just way too random?**

**I'd like to hear what you think!**

**Thanks so much to all who read this chapter, as well as those before it! You guys are great! I hope to see you next week!**

**-Massie**


	17. Act 16: The Echo of the Clock

Okay, so I literally finished the first two scenes of this chapter right after the last chapter was uploaded, but the third scene was giving me a lot of trouble. I hope you still enjoy this, anyway.

As always, I would like to thank all of the wonderful readers and reviewers of this story for their continued support. I hope you find this chapter to your liking.

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, I say! Nothing at all!**

* * *

Chapter 16

The Echo of the Clock

* * *

Haruhi gasped, her book hitting the hardwood floor with a thump.

There was somebody in her room.

She stood motionless in front of her desk, her thoughts interrupted. As she looked to the right, at the shadow stretching ominously across the floor...

This sight, of the shadow that was not her own, had startled her so much that she had dropped her book on the floor in surprise. And yet, out of all the things that had happened over the course of the last few days, something like this should hardly seem surprising.

She knew that whoever it was was aware that she knew about their presence. And yet they said nothing.

But Haruhi was sure that she knew who it was.

It had to be the masked man.

She spun around quickly, and found herself looking directly at...

"Tamaki-senpai? What are you doing in here...?"

Tamaki blinked slightly, as if dazed and stepped forward from where he had been standing, by Haruhi's dresser. The bedside lamp cast a long shadow that decreased slightly as he came to stand beside her. He bent down, picking up the book that Haruhi had dropped, and handing it to her.

He smiled brightly and let out a small chuckle.

"Sorry if I scared you, Haruhi. Shima just wanted me to come talk to you, about that party that father- I mean, the _Chairman_, is planning."

So it was about that crazy birthday party. Haruhi sighed.

"Then why didn't you just say something, instead of sneaking up on me like that?"

Tamaki's smile faded a little bit. "Well, I was distracted..."

He walked across the room, and continued talking.

"... By the lovely view from your window."

Tamaki stood by the window, resting his hand on the sill, and laughed cheefully.

Haruhi rolled her eyes in response. That was just like Tamaki, all right.

Suddenly Tamaki's laughter faded. He shot Haruhi a curious glance.

"Say, Haruhi... What happened to your window?"

Haruhi froze, standing perfectly still.

"What do you mean, senpai?" Haruhi asked.

Tamaki's eyes narrowed as he looked at the window.

"The locks on your window are all busted, like someone forced them open or something."

Haruhi's blood felt like ice. She carefully avoided Tamaki's concerned gaze.

"Well, the other night during that storm, the wind was pretty strong and..."

"The wind couldn't bust these locks, Haruhi." Tamaki said, his voice solemn.

"Listen, senpai..." Haruhi began, looking at the floor as she did so.

But she was suddenly cut off when she felt arms wrap around her.

She was stunned into silence as Tamaki embraced her.

When they were children, spontaneous hugs from Tamaki had been nothing out of the ordinary. Was it really the same thing now, or did it have... some sort of different meaning?

"Listen," he said, "If it's something you don't want to tell me about, then that's fine... But I'm worried about you."

Haruhi wasn't sure what was wrong with her. This shouldn't feel strange at all, and yet...

It felt like her heart was pounding a hundred beats per-second. a strange, dizzy feeling swept over her.

She closed her eyes, allowing herself one more moment of the embrace before pulling away sharply.

Haruhi had been about to tell him.

She had been ready to tell Tamaki about all of it, about the masked man, about everything.

It seemed so strange, she thought, not to be able to tell Tamaki everything anymore. In the old days, there was never a secret that she could keep from Tamaki...

At least, the was _almost_ never one.

But the old days were gone. This was now.

Haruhi looked up, but she couldn't read Tamaki's expression at first. His mouth was set in a hard line, but his eyes betrayed his hurt.

Why did she feel like she was rejecting him? Wasn't it really _better_ that she didn't get Tamaki involved in all of this...?

Haruhi kept staring at the floor in silence, until Tamaki walked out, without even telling her the message that he was supposed to pass along for Shima.

"You don't need to worry about me..." Haruhi said to the empty room, long after Tamaki had left.

She sighed, and went to stand at her window, touching the cool metal of the broken locks.

Abruptly, Haruhi realized that during their entire conversation, Tamaki hadn't referred to her as his daughter once.

* * *

Tamaki leaned against the wall in the hallway, the strategically placed wall-lamps casting an eerie glow down the otherwise empty corridor.

He laughed to himself, although there was not any humor at all in the gesture.

_She wouldn't let me get close to her, _he thought bitterly, _but she had no problem at all when being approached by some masked stranger that she doesn't even know?_

Things really had changed, in almost every sense of the word.

Before, embracing Haruhi would have seemed like an affectionate gesture from father to daughter, but now...

It felt like something else altogether.

Tamaki _knew_ that fathers did feel this way about their daughters. It was simply illogical.

Another thing was that Haruhi had never pulled away from him like that before. Maybe jokingly, when she was younger, but never with such a faraway look on her face.

It was like she could sense it, what Tamaki was feeling. Like she wanted to run, knowing that she was the prey.

_The prey._

Where had _that_ come from?

Tamaki felt suddenly ill, pressing his fingers harshly against his closed eyelids, until he saw tiny fireworks. these miniature explosions, they were all he could see.

He recalled Nekozawa's words.

_"This measure will be necessary, if she falls in love with another. You will have no other choice, you will have to have to make her yours."_

Such a measure, that has sounded extreme at the time, no long held such a quality. It would be necessary, and it would have to play out according to plan.

_"This is how you will make her yours..."_

Tamaki's palms were sweating, recalling that ghastly conversation.

His hand balled into a fist, and hit the wall behind him. His hand struck a small metal decoration that he had not seen there, and he laughed again as he recoiled in pain. That would bruise for sure.

He buried his face in his unmarked hand, and shook his head.

_Is it me, or am I insane?_

_

* * *

_Maezono Shima had worked for the Suou family for many years, since Chairman Yuzuru himself was no more than a small child, and she could easily say that in all the years she had worked for the family, she had never seen any child quite like Tamaki Suou.

She had been teaching him etiquette lessons ever since he was in diapers, ensuring that he was a well-mannered boy.

But she did notice, rather early on, in fact... That Tamaki was not like other children. He possessed qualities that were shared by many in his age group at the time- optimism, naivety, and hyperactivity.

Except, with Tamaki, these thing were increased by about a hundred times what they would be in most children. Because of this, most of the staff considered Tamaki to be quite a handful, and thought that he was quite the idiot. Shima was one of the few who saw Tamaki for what he really was at that time: A charming, kind young boy.

Because of this, Shima spent a lot of time with the youngest member of the Suou family.

As a result of this time, she was easily able to tell when something was wrong with Tamaki, and this was one of those times.

Usually, however, by the time Shima noticed that something was out of place with Tamaki, he was already on his way to recovery. The reason for this was that when something was wrong with Tamaki, it could simply be cured by having a single conversation with his very best friend.

Haruhi Fujioka.

Shima could still remember in vivid detail the day that the girl showed up on the second estate.

She knew immediately that the girl was Kotoko Fujoka's daughter, just from looking at her. The resemblance between mother and child was striking.

What Shima did not understand though, was why this child and her father were there. Kotoko's family was never supposed to know about the debt that she had owed to the Suou's, the one that she had been determined to work off in order to give her child a brighter future.

Even though Kotoko was dead, Shima couldn't understand what the point was in bringing her husband and daughter there- they were facing financial problems as it was, still struggling to pay off medical bills from Kotoko's stay in the hospital as she fought the disease that had eventually claimed her life. Aside from that, it had been about two years since then, at this point- what would they be doing here now?

She should have guessed that that woman was involved.

The oldest member of the Suou family. That woman was the only one who had the ability to frighten Shima. Even just thinking about her cruel smile caused a shiver to crawl down Shima's spine.

Still though... Shima could sense that there was something conspiring at this very estate- something that wasn't quite right.

She hoped that the repercussions wouldn't be lasting.

* * *

CH.16/END

* * *

I just thought that it would be interesting to include a little flashback through Shima's eyes. For some reason, although she only shows up on occasion, I think of Shima's role a lot when I'm writing this story.

Don't as me why, though- I'm just weird like that.

Anyway, thanks to all who read this- I look forward to your opinions!

Oh... and, uh, on a side note- I know I already had a chapter referring to a clock in the title, but this was specifically meant to match up with the lines in the song:

"_The echo of the clock_

_Is louder when you struggle._"

So, until next time!_  
_

-Massie


	18. Act 17: Forgotten Dreaming

Okay, so I majorly agonized over this chapter, and at a few points, actually considered rewriting the whole thing. But I think I'm finally happy with how it turned out.

I hope you guys all enjoy it. I am so grateful that you are all still reading this and telling me what you think, I never could have gotten to chapter seventeen without you guys!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing at all. Nothing, I say! **_Nothing_!**

* * *

Chapter 17

Forgotten Dreaming

* * *

"Tamaki-senpai, what happened to your hand?"

Haruhi was greeted with a solid wall of silence.

This wasn't the first day she had noticed the bruises decorating Tamaki's hand. It was simply the first day that she had worked up the courage to ask.

Even now, she hadn't been expecting an answer. Tamaki had been eerily silent with her the last few days, only speaking to her when it was necessary. And during such times, he was always very polite and kind, but he kept his sentences short, before retreating back into silence.

Which was nothing like typical Tamaki behavior. It was usually a struggle to get him to _stop_ talking.

Haruhi closed her eyes and sighed.

She and Tamaki were walking through the winding walls of the labyrinth- or rather, Tamaki had entered the labyrinth, and Haruhi had decided to follow him in hopes of finding out what his problem was.

The smell of roses were overpowering, as the two walked deeper into the maze of the garden. Haruhi closed her eyes, as an image of a shadowy figure flashed through her head, and focused her attention on Tamaki's bruised hand. The first day she had noticed it, the bruise had been large and dark blue, but it had faded to a light purplish color, with yellowed edges.

She hoped that bringing up Tamaki's hand would trigger one of his typical responses, something like: "Oh, I just caught it in my desk drawer last night. No need to worry, daddy will be just fine!"

But if anything, it only made him walk away more quickly. This was clearly a subject that he didn't want to address.

Haruhi turned her attention to the walls of pristine flowers surrounding them.

"Tamaki-senpai, please just slow down for a minute..."

He sped up even more.

"Senpai, please just listen..."

Tamaki was practically sprinting away from Haruhi, trying to lose her behind him, in the maze of twisting shrubbery. But is was no use; Haruhi was as used to complicated the twists and turns as Tamaki was.

Tamaki kept his widened eyes downward, and kept moving.

Haruhi stopped suddenly, and Tamaki kept a brisk walk, not even looking up at this point.

"_Stop this!_"

Haruhi's voice broke as her yell pierced the early evening air.

A small group of birds that had been grouped along the nearby shrubbery flew off, startled by the sound.

Tamaki straightened abruptly, really taking in his surroundings for the first time. He stood by the old gazebo, with it's familiar rose-laden vines snaking up the sides.

This was the place where Tamaki and Haruhi had spent countless hours of their childhoods, running through every inch of the labyrinth, always to come back to this very spot. The gazebo, tall and wonderful had always been their meeting place- their secret fortress.

Tamaki stood ramrod straight, not turning to face Haruhi, but not running away from her either.

As she spoke, Haruhi stared intently at the pale roses blooming beside the gazebo.

"Listen, senpai... I know that something's been going on. And I just want to help you, really."

Tamaki still wasn't looking at her. She was met with silence.

Suddenly, Haruhi remembered her conversation with Hikaru, in the library. She decided to play a dangerous card. This could make Tamaki open up, or it could make the whole situation worse. But at this point, Haruhi realized there was simply no turning back.

"This has something to do with with the Black Magic Club, right senpai...?" she asked, her voice barely above a whisper.

Tamaki stiffened slightly, and clenched his hands tightly into fists.

Haruhi started to speak, but Tamaki cut her off. Despite his tense stance, his voice was surprisingly gentle.

"Haruhi, really- I don't know what you're talking about. Honestly. Listen, I just need some time to myself. You should back inside. It's getting dark."

Haruhi glanced around them, at the tall walls of shrubbery, blooming with flora.

She had no idea what to do now. Haruhi, who usually had a practical answer for everything. And yet there, was only one thing she could think of to say.

"I'm not afraid of the dark, senpai."

There was a short pause, during which Haruhi was sure neither she or Tamaki even dared to breath.

"Well maybe you should be." he replied.

Tamaki stalked away into the maze, and this time, Haruhi didn't try to follow him.

* * *

Days flew by, and the closer her birthday got, the more Haruhi felt herself dreading it.

Elaborate plans were made, none of which she was allowed to have any say in. Also, each day, as Haruhi walked past members of the estate's staff, she heard them whispering about the "grand event" as they called it, that was soon to take place. Some of the things that Haruhi heard them say practically frightened her; she wasn't especially comfortable with the idea of such a large crowd all gathered in one spot because of _her_.

But more than that, she was nervous because of the note that she had received from the masked man. The one that instructed her to meet up with him on her birthday.

And really, it was only a matter of days now.

Haruhi was standing in the school hallway, after last period. Tamaki had made it clear that he still needed his space, so Haruhi would be walking home alone that day. The hall, however, had long since emptied out, and she found herself standing all alone, looking at the vast expanse of Ouran's campus, through a huge third story window.

"Hey, Haruhi."

Haruhi turned around to see Hikaru standing a few feet away from her. He glanced around nervously, as he had made a habit doing since that puppet had shown up in his locker.

"Hey," she replied, with a smile that didn't reach her eyes. She was trying to hide how stressed out she was.

Hikaru could tell right away that something was wrong, though.

"Haruhi, is everything okay?" he asked in concern.

There was a long stretch of silence, before Haruhi decided to speak, altogether ignoring Hikaru's earlier question.

"Hikaru, how come I never see you and Kaoru together anymore?"

The question momentarily stunned Hikaru into silence.

Haruhi could remember, from when she'd first met the twins, that they had always been together. She thought she knew what had changed.

"It's my fault, isn't it...?" her voice sounded surprisingly hollow to even her own ears.

Hikaru looked up swiftly. "Haruhi, why would you say that? It's isn't..."

He trailed off when he took in the sight of Haruhi. Her head was bent forward, her short hair hanging just low enough to partially obscure her face, and her shoulders were beginning to shake slightly.

Haruhi was crying.

Hikaru was shocked. Haruhi was always so strong, so brave, that the idea of her crying seemed so strange, so out of place.

He heard voices coming down the hallway.

"Come on," he murmured softly, leading Haruhi into a nearby empty classroom.

Once they were inside, he tilted her head so she was looking at him, and he could see the first tears beginning to roll down her cheeks.

"This isn't about me and Kaoru, is it?" he asked, smiling sadly.

She shook her head, but still said "I'm sorry."

"You don't have anything to be sorry for," said Hikaru with a shrug. "You can tell me what's up, you know."

Seconds later, the word were spilling out of her.

Haruhi explained how Tamaki's odd bahavior was worrying her, how she wished he would tell her what was wrong. How she was nervous and scared because of the supposed 'stalker', and how confusing everything seemed now.

The only details she left out were those pertaining to the masked man.

Hikaru watched Haruhi's face as she spoke of Tamaki, and he could see something painfully obvious there. Even if it wasn't even clear to Haruhi herself, he was sure that he knew.

He considered his own feelings for Haruhi, and then came to a realization. She wouldn't ever; _Couldn't _ever feel the same way.

Haruhi began to finish her explanation, taking a shaky breath.

"I know that something is so wrong here, and I just want to help... But I think I'm the problem."

Hikaru leaned forward to look Haruhi in the eye.

"That can't be it. What would make you think that?"

Haruhi took in another ragged breath. She kept her eyes pinned to the ground, and it was obvious she didn't intend to answer. Hikaru knew that she needed to get this off her chest.

Swiftly, he pulled her into him, wrapping his arms around her, holding her close to him.

"Why would you think that, Haruhi?"

Her voice was hardly audible whisper.

"Because I can't tell anyone that..."

* * *

Tamaki looked at the now familiar bottle, made of glass, which was cool against his palm. The red liquid inside was somehow less imposing than it had seemed before.

That day was growing so close now, and he would have to make his move.

He closed his eyes tightly, trying to remember the elusive dream that he had had last night, the one that had been repeating every night for weeks, only to be forgotten by the stroke of daybreak.

_He was thanking someone, for some reason he couldn't recall, and the dizzying scent of flowers hovered all around him._

_A smile, a pure radiant smile... _

That was all he could remember. He shook his head sharply.

The dream didn't matter now. This was reality.

_Or was it?_

The last few days had seemed like a walking dream, having all the motions of daily life, and yet it seemed...

There was something missing. Something of great importance.

Tamaki stared into the shimmer of the blood-red poison, once again. He felt as if his very self was being lost as he stared. He was seeing it all so vividly, every particle of color and texture, of that evil liquid. He was becoming absorbed in it.

And somehow, he didn't mind.

He walked down the school hallway, tucking the bottle safely back into his uniform pocket. he could only imagine the Academy's penalty for being caught on campus with _poison_.

He continued through the empty corridor, the only sounds his own footsteps. Until he came to stand outside what he had assumed would be just another empty classroom.

Then he heard her crying.

He could recognize the sound of Haruhi's crying anywhere. For a long time after her father had left, the sound echoed through the second estate for many evenings.

He stopped outside the door, feeling an ache building in his chest simply from the sound. As he stepped closer to the slightly parted door, she could hear two voices.

"I can't tell anyone that..." he heard Haruhi's tearful voice.

The next few words were spoken too quietly for Tamaki to hear, but he leaned forward, peering through the slight opening in the doorway.

Tamaki felt something snap inside him, at the sight that met his eyes then.

Haruhi, standing there, crying in the arms of _Hikaru Hitachiin_.

He could practically hear Nekozawa's cruel voice, uttering the words that were replaying themselves in his head.

_She wants him, not you._

Rage flooded through him. He reached into his pocket, tightly clenching the vial of cantarella.

He knew what had to be done, he didn't need to see anymore.

Tamaki vanished down the corridor.

* * *

Haruhi was so glad that she had finally been able to tell someone, anyone, about all of this. She had stopped crying, but her eyes were red and swollen.

She pulled away from Hikaru.

"Listen, I'm sorry Hikaru..." she said quietly.

Hikaru smiled at Haruhi, and shrugged his shoulders.

"Hey no problem. What are friends for?"

Haruhi looked up now, somewhat surprised.

_After all of that...?_

"Friends?" she asked, a smile tugging at her own lips.

"Friends." Hikaru echoed, his smile broadening.

He ruffled Haruhi's hair. "You okay?"

She nodded.

"I should get going then." replied Hikaru, glancing at the window, and the orange sky outside, tinged with brilliant sunset.

Haruhi nodded. "Okay. See you."

Hikaru gave a half wave, as he turned in the doorway, to look back at Haruhi. "See ya around."

* * *

CH.17/END

* * *

Okay, I think this turned out alright. On the other hand, I could be completely wrong, and this whole chapter could be a cliched crap-fest. I'm pretty nervous that it may be the second one.

As always, I am so thankful that you guys have taken the time to read this, and maybe tell me what you thought of it. I really love writing this story, and your continued support makes this even more of a joy to write. I really hope that this chapter didn't turn out to be a disappointment.

Again, thanks to all for reading! Until next time!

-Massie


	19. Act 18: Midnight

Okay, so I know it is no longer Saturday night, when I usually update.

It is 2:18 on a Sunday morning, and I am sorry for this late update, but I have a really good reason.

This weekend, my grandparents celebrated their fiftieth anniversary. 50 years. And the family threw them a big party, which I have been helping prepare for all week. And it just took place tonight. Giving me zero time to work on this story.

So I basically wrote this whole chapter in the last three hours. Which is real record for me, because I am a REALLY slow writer.

So, you know, if you aren't too mad at me, then go ahead and check out this chapter! Please enjoy it, I hope it turned out okay!

**Disclaimer:** I. Own. NOTHING.

* * *

Chapter 18

Midnight

* * *

The day had finally arrived.

It was early evening, and the Hitachiin twins were getting ready to attend the celebration of Haruhi's sixteenth birthday.

Kaoru stood in front of his bedroom mirror, straightening the bow tie that he was wearing, as Hikaru sat on the edge of his bed, putting on his new shoes.

Both of the twins despised formal clothing, but they would bear with it for Haruhi.

"Kaoru," mumbled Hikaru, pulling on his second shoe and standing, "Before we go, can I talk to you for a second?"

Kaoru shot his brother a confused look, but nodded, "As long as we don't end up being late."

As the two brothers stood face to face with one another, Hikaru sighed, and shook his head slightly.

"Listen, Kaoru... I'm sorry about how I acted. I let someone come between us, and I wasn't a good brother."

Kaoru's eyes widened, but he shrugged. "I knew that someday, there would be someone who would end up coming between 's to be expected."

Hikaru shook his head. "No. It shouldn't have happened like that. We're twins, no matter what, and nothing can change that."

Kaoru felt a huge weight lift from his shoulders. Hikaru understood him, always had. He didn't have to worry anymore.

Hikaru smiled at his brother, then turned to the bedroom doorway.

A sudden thought came to Kaoru. "Wait, Hikaru, there's something I need to tell you... About what's been going on with Suou-senpai."

Hikaur's body went still as Kaoru said this.

"I know, Kaoru," he replied, "I know."

* * *

Haruhi couldn't believe that it was finally here. The day of her sixteenth birthday had arrived.

She didn't feel any older, she thought, as she stared down at the dress that Shima had told her she should wear that evening.

It was a soft violet hue, and fell just past her knees. It was strapless, and had a tiny pink rose pinned to the front.

It was hardly like anything Haruhi would wear under normal circumstances, but these weren't really normal circumstances at all.

A sharp knock on her bedroom door indicated that it was almost time for her to be ready.

She dressed quickly, brushing her hair, and pulling her bangs aside with two small barrettes, that matched the color of the flower on her dress.

She stepped into the hallway, and headed for the staircase, unaware that she was being closely watched.

* * *

Soft music played throughout the ballroom, and many guests had already arrived.

Even though the Suou family's second estate was not as large as the first, it still had a very grand ballroom, with a high, domed ceiling, and a staircase that led to an overhead balcony, which wrapped around the entire perimeter of the room and overlooked the brightly lit dance floor.

The room was bathed in soft light, ivory walls practically glittering, and many guests had already arrived by the time Haruhi walked down the staircase.

Shima smiled when she saw Haruhi descend the stairs, a self-conscious look about her as she tried her best not to trip her high-heeled shoes. She now looked so different, Shima thought, from that little girl that she had first met so many years ago.

Haruhi managed a weak smile, as she looked towards the hallway that would lead her to the ballroom.

She was surprised when Shima walked up to her and gave her a very brief hug.

"This is a very special day, indeed, Miss Haruhi." she said, before walking down the hallway.

Haruhi was standing alone now, moving from foot to foot in attempt to make herself comfortable in her formal clothing, to little avail.

Suddenly, she felt a cool hand on her shoulder.

She jumped slightly, startled, then turned to see Tamaki. He was smiling brightly.

Haruhi realized that this was the first time she had saw him that day. He was dressed in his formal clothes; a beige suit and deep-red tie that made him look like some sort of odd salesman.

As he did every year, he gave her a hug, and wished her a happy birthday.

There was however, one difference this year: His usual shout of 'Happy Birthday, daughter!' was replaced with "Happy Birthday, Haruhi", which he whispered in her ear.

She shivered slightly.

He pulled away from her quickly though, and stumbled backward, as if suddenly coming to a realization.

"Oh! I almost forgot!"

With a flourish, he handed Haruhi a small, wrapped box that he had pulled from his pocket.

"Thanks Tamaki-senpai... But you really didn't need to get me anything." said Haruhi, looking at the box that he had placed in her hand.

"Don't open it until later." he said, and then he was gone.

* * *

Haruhi made her way to the ballroom, taking each step carefully.

She walked through the large, open doorway, and watched as a few people turned to meet her eyes. Most however, did not. Many of the people there were simply associates of the Suou family, who barely even knew who Haruhi was. She scanned the crowd for a familiar face, before spotting Hikaru and Kaoru leaning against the far wall.

Walking up to the twins, Haruhi greeted them with a smile.

Hikaru and Kaoru seemed more like themselves today, Haruhi noted happily. The strange silence that had briefly stretched between them had disappeared.

The three of them talked for quite a while.

Kaoru looked around the room, then said "This seems like quite the party."

Haruhi sighed, and lowered her voice. "Honestly, I can't wait for it to be over..."

Kaoru laughed. "Why, do you have a hot date afterward?"

He started laughing, and Hikaru chuckled, but they stopped when he realized that Haruhi wasn't laughing with them.

She was simply staring blankly past them, in the direction of the overhead balcony.

It was the masked man.

He stood in the shadows, barely visible to the people on the dance floor, a smirk on his face and a small, blue rose pinched between his fingertips.

"Haruhi...? Haruhi, snap out of it." said Hikaru, snapping his fingers in front of Haruhi's face.

She lurched backward, almost falling over.

"Sorry," she muttered, "I have to go somewhere."

She moved away from the twins, and made her way through the crowd of couples waltzing on the dance floor.

Haruhi was headed for the staircase that led up onto the balcony, but she was abruptly stopped by Chairman Yuzuru.

"Haruhi," he said with a smile, "Are you enjoying your birthday so far?"

She nodded politely. "Yes, Chairman."

He grinned back at her. "I am very glad to hear that."

Then, he took a hold of her arm, and turned to face the roomful of dancing people.

He cleared his thought loudly, and as if on cue the music quieted.

"May I have your attention?" asked the Chairman in a booming voice. Everyone turned to look at him, and Haruhi, who he was still, very lightly, gripping by the arm.

Silence fell over the room.

"As I am sure many of you already know," the Chairman began, "Haruhi Fujioka is the fiancee of my beloved son, Tamaki. And today, she is celebrating her sixteenth birthday.

"However, something you may not know about this lovely young lady are that she is by far one of the top students at the prestigious Ouran Academy. A true prodigy. I have been lucky enough to know this young woman for these past nine years, and hope that you all shall wish her a very happy birthday."

Haruhi's face was flaming as the crowd of people looked at her.

She regained her composure, and spoke up, with a nervous smile. "Thank you, Chairman, those are very kind things of you to say."

Haruhi then turned to the crowd of people, who were already whispering amongst themselves.

"And thank you all for coming here tonight. I really appreciate it."

The Chairman continued speaking. "I would now like to let you all enjoy this dance, the first dance of the evening between my son and Haruhi. I wish you all a pleasant evening."

There was a happy murmuring that moved through the mess of people, and then, as if from nowhere, Tamaki stopped forward from the crowd, and held out his hand to Haruhi.

"May I have this dance?" Tamaki asked, just as the music began. The music of a violin swelled through the room, creating a strange and dizzying atmosphere.

Haruhi could feel her eyes widen in surprise as she nodded and took Tamaki's hand.

Something about his demeanor had changed considerably. Tamaki, usually naive and clumsy, had turned into some sort of elegantly composed prince.

Tamaki wore a knowing smirk, and Haruhi stared deep into his eyes, wanting to decipher it.

Suddenly, Haruhi felt a strange chill, and she could suddenly hear, practically drowning out the music, the echoing of a clock.

She looked around frantically, still moving to the gentle beat of the music that she could barely hear, to see if anyone else was noticing this.

It did not appear so.

Haruhi glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. It was after eleven o'clock.

Then, she scanned the balcony, but the masked man was nowhere to be seen.

"Looking for someone?" Tamaki asked innocently.

Haruhi shook her head. "No, I was just thinking."

"What about?" asked Tamaki with a smile.

Haruhi shrugged, then replied, "It seems so weird... To be sixteen already."

Tamaki laughed, but when he spoke, his voice was soft. "What, afraid that you're getting old already?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes, but smiled. "It's not that. I can't really explain it... But it just seems strange."

Tamaki nodded. "I think I understand."

Just then the music stopped, and after a brief pause a new song began. Tamaki pulled away from Haruhi, and took a few steps backward.

"I'm sorry, but I promised that I would go speak with my father after our dance."

Haruhi nodded, feeling slightly disoriented by the fact that the dance was over already.

Tamaki vanished into the crowd, and Haruhi glanced at the clock again. It was almost time.

She walked in what she hoped was a discreet manner towards the large, glass paned doors that opened onto the estate's back lawn, and walked into the night.

The cool air hit her face, feeling refreshing and light.

Haruhi tilted her head back, and looked at the sky, which was bursting with vibrant stars.

She glanced back towards the light coming from the mansion's windows, then turned to face the looming shrubbery of the labyrinth.

She wondered if she should go through with this. She could just go back inside, hope that the masked man never showed up again.

But in reality, Haruhi knew that it was far to late for that. She had already come this far, and there was no turning back from this point on.

Keeping this in mind, Haruhi disappeared into the maze.

* * *

CH.18/END

* * *

So... How was that?

Was it painfully obvious that it was written by a sleep-deprived person? Let me know, if you feel like it. It might teach me a lesson: "Do not attempt writing at 2 AM!"

So, I am now at that stage of sleeplessness where everything seems funny for no real reason.

Which, in an odd way, is kind of nice.

Anyhow, I just want to say thanks for reading yet another chapter of _Cantarella_! You guys rock!

Later, gators! (And yes, I just laughed at that.)

-Massie


	20. Act 19: Poison

Okay, so another (slightly) late chapter.

Technically it's only midnight, but I feel bad for not posting this sooner. I just got in a little while ago, though, so I hadn't really had the chance. (Really, this is just me rambling on. I'm sure you don't really care about any of this.)

So, I would like to thank all who read and reviewed the previous chapter! You guys are awesome!

Enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Ouran, the song Cantarella, or any of the other stuff that I am known to dither on about.

* * *

Chapter 19

Poison

* * *

The roses were everywhere.

Almost as if they were trying to suffocate her, Haruhi noted, as she walked through the labyrinth, choosing each step carefully.

In a weird way, she half expected someone to jump out at her and scream "Boo!"

She knew that such an idea seemed strange and childish, but with everything put into consideration, it was at least a somewhat comforting one.

As she stopped and looked up at the darkened sky above her, which was littered with vibrant stars, she took a deep and steadying breath and moved forward.

* * *

Tamaki stood in the gazebo, placing two elegant glasses on the white-clothed table in front of him.

He was in full costume, with his mask on. In case Haruhi or – God forbid – someone else should stumble upon the area before midnight.

After his dance with Haruhi, he had had to rush in order to change in time, but he didn't care.

That dance was worth it.

Tamaki closed his eyes for a moment, as he recalled Haruhi's smile, how it was shy and somewhat hesitant. The way that wisps of her dark hair always fell so gracefully over her face...

She would be his. There was no question about it.

He took out the bottle of sparkling cider. He had chosen to steer clear of any alcoholic beverages, in case Haruhi turned it down, due to reservations about underage drinking, thus sending the whole plan to ruin.

However, she may simply deny him anyway, not wanting to accept anything from a "stranger".

Tamaki's palms felt clammy inside the white gloves he wore.

He carefully filled both glasses, and took the vial from his pocket. He pulled the glass stopper from the tiny bottle, and, drawing in a long breath, poured some into one of the glasses.

He watched as the tiny droplets of red liquid vanished within the darker liquid, blending in seamlessly.

There, he thought, it was done.

Just as he had safely tucked away the vial filled with the remaining poison, he heard footsteps ascending from the dark paths of the maze.

He turned to see Haruhi stepping into the clearing, and smiled.

She really was beautiful, so beautiful he could hardly tear his eyes away from her.

He wondered if this would work after all- could he really manage to pull it off without speaking.

Haruhi's face was clouded with worry.

Tamaki reached out a gloved hand, and motioned for her to come closer.

To his surprise, the unease drained slightly from her face and walked right up to him, brazenly, reaching for his mask.

"Tell me who you are," she said.

Just in time, Tamaki caught Haruhi's hand, steering it away from his face. He shook his head, and motioned for her to sit down on the marble bench, at the other side of the table.

Reluctantly, she did so, never taking her eyes off him.

"Look," she said, as she sat, "there's a lot that I need to say to you."

Tamaki nodded. _No doubt there is._

He picked up Haruhi's glass and held it out to her.

She shook her head in response, looking nervous. "I'm not really thirsty, thanks."

Tamaki gave what he hoped came across as a carefree smile, and pushed the glass in her direction one more.

"Well, um, okay..." she mumbled, and took a few quick sips.

It wasn't much... But it would be enough.

_Perfect_, thought Tamaki.

"Listen," Haruhi said again, "I really am flattered by the notes that you've been giving me, but... I can't really accept them."

Tamaki drew in a sharp breath, and cocked his head to the side, in question.

She raised an eyebrow, but continued.

"You see..." she said, "There's a really important reason, and as kind as you have acted towards me, I don't really know you. And..."

As Haruhi trailed off, Tamaki leaned forward.

She swayed slightly, gripping the edge of the table. She shook her head as if to clear it, and took another short sip from her glass, hoping to regain some feeling of wakefulness.

"Excuse me, I feel suddenly dizzy..." she muttered.

Then Haruhi looked up at him for a moment, and, finally made her lips form the words that she needed.

"I'm really sorry..." she slipped forward slightly, wilting towards the table, her gaze leaving his.

"But I... love someone else."

The words were barely whispered, and then, as soon as they were out, her eyes widened, and she fell forward, slumping against the table in unconsciousness.

Tamaki simply watched her for a moment. She didn't move at all, not even with the shallowest of breaths.

When he spoke, his voice was cold.

"Of course you are."

He remembered the day when he had come upon her in the embrace of Hikaru Hitachiin, with a sharp and sudden clarity.

What would happen after this? Tomorrow, the day after, and the one following that, what then?

But none of that mattered now; It was too late, there was only the present.

Tamaki stood, walking over to Haruhi, draped across the side of the table.

He picked her up gently, holding her in his arms, and carrying her down the steps of the gazebo and onto the cool grass.

Gently, he lied her on the ground, her back pressed to the hard earth.

She was so beautiful, as she lied there, her hair and the long skirt of her dress fanning out around her, ever so subtly.

But Tamaki realized that Nekozawa had been right about one thing, one very disturbing fact.

Haruhi looked dead.

She didn't appear to be breathing, and as he held her wrist, Tamaki could feel no pulse.

Even though he knew it was just a side effect of the drug, Tamaki felt somewhat disoriented by this.

He tried so hard to tell himself that his worry was pointless- Haruhi was fine, after all, and she was about to be his.

Slowly, he leaned over her, the smell of roses, and the sight of her beautiful face numbing all of his other senses, until he was sure that he too had ingested the poison, and was barely conscious.

So close to her, he leaned down, caressing her cheek with his shaking fingertips, and bringing his face closer to hers.

Their lips were so close to touching, he could feel his every sense being taken over by her very presence.

But suddenly, his movement was put to a sudden halt- as was, so it seemed, time itself.

The memory hit him with the force of nothing he had every felt before in his life.

He glanced up sharply, took in the sight of the plentiful roses surrounding them, and let his memory return to him.

* * *

_Every year, on her birthday, Haruhi would be asked into Chairman Yuzuru's study. She would always sit in the large wing-backed chair in front of the Chairman's antique mahogany-wooded desk, and he would always ask her if there was any particular present that she would like for her birthday. Most children would have taken complete advantage of the situation and asked for the most expensive toys money could buy, but not Haruhi Fujioka. _

_She would simply give her head a polite shake, and say, "No thank you, Chairma- _Uncle_," almost always forgetting to use the term he preferred she address him with, "The kindness that you and your family has shown me is far more generous than any gift could be."_

_This was the carefully rehearsed line that she gave him each year. He would then ask if she was absolutely sure that she didn't want anything from him, at which point she was always tempted to ask him to bring her father back to her, but to which she would simply give a nod of her head, instead._

_Haruhi did not often engage in what might be considered normal childlike activities, much to the dismay of Tamaki, who had often tired to get her to come out of her shell when around others. Haruhi instead preferred to spend her time with only Tamaki in her favorite place in the world: the estate's large labyrinth-style garden._

_She would run deep into the maze of perfectly manicured rose bushes, that towered far over her head, and wouldn't stop running until she reached the gazebo that she loved so much. Rose vines covered it's marble surfaces, and wound around the small table and benches built inside. _

_She would curl up on the marble bench that curved around the inside of the gazebo, and Tamaki would come and join her, to talk about whatever it is children discuss with their closest friends._

_This was Haruhi's typical afternoon routine until her tenth birthday._

_"What is your favorite type of rose?" she asked Tamaki, that morning. She had realized, as they sat in the gazebo, that they had never really taken much notice of the fragrant flowers that surrounded them._

_Tamaki smiled one of his hundred-watt smiles at her and told her that he liked the green roses the best. Haruhi simply stared at him._

_"What green roses?" she finally asked._

_Tamaki smilingly pointed to a cluster of white roses._

_"But those... Those are white roses." Haruhi said, her quiet voice filled with bewilderment._

_"Not if you look closely," Tamaki explained matter-of-factly, "If you really look at them, you'll see that they have a slight greenish tinge."_

_Haruhi looked at him sceptically, before leaving her perch, and carefully approaching the roses, as if to avoid scaring them._

_She leaned in and peered at a flower, it's perfume-y scent slightly overwhelming._

_The bunch of pale petals that wrapped around one another did indeed cast tiny shadows, of a greenish hue, upon the other surrounding petals.  
_

_"Y-you're right... How come I never noticed...?" she said._

_Tamaki walked over to stand beside her, grinning._

_"I don't know," he said, "Maybe you just never looked closely enough."_

_Tamaki reached out and plucked one of the flowers from the hedge._

_"For you," he said, handing it to her with a wide smile._

_"Thank you..." she replied softly, turning away to hide the slight blush that colored her cheeks._

_Later that day, when Chairman Yuzuru called Haruhi into his study, she gave him a different answer than she had the previous years._

_She asked him if one of the gardeners could help make a small, fenced-in area within the labyrinth._

_The Chairman, delighted at the idea of Haruhi taking up gardening as a new hobby, agreed._

_After the fence was built, Haruhi would often spend all day in it's confines, working on her gardening. When she was not with Tamaki, that is. He often asked if Haruhi would let him inside the fence, but she constantly refused. _

_Haruhi began to spend more and more time in her garden, away from Tamaki, until they barely saw each other at all._

_Tamaki was shocked and hurt, at the thought that Haruhi did not want his company_

_For a while he became very sullen, and kept his distance from Haruhi._

_She was upset by this, but could not give a reason for her avoidance of him, lest ruin the surprise she had planned._

_One day, Haruhi asked Tamaki to meet her outside of the fence._

_He went, confused as to why Haruhi had asked him there. When he came to the outside of the fence, just too tall for him to see over, he saw that Haruhi was already there, waiting for him._

_All she said was, "I'm sorry senpai, if you don't like me anymore."_

_Tamaki was confused. Hadn't Haruhi been the one avoiding_ him?

_But before he could reply, Haruhi took him by the hand, and opened the garden's gate._

_When she led him inside, he was shocked to see every wall of the inside of the fence was covered in vines adorned with beautiful white-green roses, each with a tiny ribbon tied around it's stem._

_Haruhi reached behind her back and produced and especially large rose, with a red and gold ribbon tied at the base of the flower, it's stem removed._

_"I'm sorry I was avoiding you, Tamaki-senpai," she whispered, "but this has all been a surprise for you..."_

_Tamaki was speechless for several minutes, before he finally smiled a smile more profoundly joyful than any he had before in his life._

_"Thank you, Haruhi."_

_

* * *

_CH.19/END

* * *

Haha, the other day, to get myself inspired, I was searching for Ouran AMV's, using the song "Cantarella".

I was psyched to find a few... But then I realized that they were all KyoyaxHaruhi.

I thought it was odd that there wasn't one with Haruhi and Tamaki, and as I was flipping through the comments on one, I saw someone ask exactly that question.

This comment had been replied to a few times, but they were all basically the same response:

_Because a TamakixHaruhi version of Cantarella would make no sense!_

When I read that, I laughed, but also felt like crying. I laughed because I have managed to write something that, in all logical ways, makes no sense. I also felt like crying, however, because that just shows how odd I really am. Surely I must be crazy...

But I love working on this story, so my insanity must be a good thing, at the moment.

Thank you very much for reading this chapter, as well as all my ramblings! I hope this was to your liking.

I can not believe that this story is nearing it`s end so quickly! Only a few more chapters left, now! I mean, did I really start this in March? Because it feels like it was just the other day...

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it so far. Thanks for stopping by again!

-Massie


	21. Final Act: Cantarella

So, first of all, I am so sorry that this is late! I've had so much tweaking to do with it, and had zero computer access from Friday afternoon until Sunday night, so I had very little chance to work on this. But I guess that's no real excuse. Anyway, I just really hope that you can forgive me.

I've never been so stressed over a chapter before, ever. Since, as some of you may know from reading the notice on my profile, this is the end. The real, honest-to-goodness end of this story. And I am so sad that it's over. So I just want to take this little A/N space to give a huge THANK YOU to all of you amazing people who have read this story, and taken the time to share your opinions and helpful criticisms. This story never would have made it past chapter one if it weren't for you, really.

Just to let you know, _Cantarella_ was originally intended to be a nine-chapter fanfic, focusing only on the twisted affection Tamaki felt for Haruhi, who he was engaged to. No twins, no Ranka, not even much of Shima really... but some how it ended up being twenty chapters long and full of all the things I said I'd _never_ use. And you know what? I did use all of those elements, and I am glad I did.

Writing this story has been an absolute joy, from beginning to end, and I am thankful that you have stuck with me through all of it!

Hope you enjoy this final installment!

**Disclaimer: Well, this is the very last time, so I might as well go through the whole thing, huh? I quite obviously do not claim to own anything mentioned in this story, such as: Ouran, Vocaloid, Cantarella, twisted and forbidden love, or cheesy banana peel gags. Yeah.**

* * *

Chapter 20

Cantarella

* * *

It was like everything was standing still.

Tamaki couldn't move, couldn't even think straight. He was transfixed by the image in his mind's eye, the vivid image of Haruhi's smiling, childish face.

_How could I have forgotten?_

Tamaki wrung his hands together, in a state of panic.

But why was he panicking? This shouldn't change anything at all, not in the slightest.

He couldn't let the past alter the present.

Tamaki leaned in again, closer to Haruhi, only mere millimeters separating their lips.

But this was all wrong. Where he should be able to feel her breath, gentle and steady against his lips, there was only stillness; Where he should he able to run his fingers along her neck, and feel her steady pulse, there was only cold, lifeless skin.

And that was when Tamaki was sure—Nekozawa had lied to him.

For some awful reason he had fallen into the sinister trap of a madman's lie, and now Haruhi was dead. Not simply appearing to be lifeless, as Nekozawa had said she would be, but really, truly dead. Tamaki knew that there was no other answer.

And what he had been about to do, in order to make her his... Tamaki shuddered, his skin crawling as he thought about the vile being that he had allowed himself to become.

He had destroyed Haruhi... beautiful, wonderful Haruhi. She had been so innocent, so kind, and he had tried to taint her...

Tamaki stared at her, remembering the days when they were children, and he just wanted for her to wake up. So badly, he wanted her to wake up.

He was suddenly startled when he felt hot liquid running down his face. He reached up, gently resting his fingertips against one cheek, and pulled them away, to see them streaked with his own salty tears.

Once he came to the realization that he was crying, he was unable to stop himself, unable to hold back any longer.

Painful sobs ripped forth from his chest, resonating through the still night air. The mask he was wearing fell from his face, hitting the ground with a dull thud.

"Oh, Haruhi..." his voice broke as he spoke to her still form.

"I'm so sorry!" Tamaki continued, "If I'd know that this would have happened, I never would have..."

He choked on his words, unleashing another strangled sob.

"I never would have been so selfish. I never wanted to hurt you, never! Because..."

He paused again, and took a shuddering breath. Tamaki closed his eyes, hanging his head, unable to cope with the agony he was feeling.

"_Because I love you!"_

His shouted echoed through the maze, and when he spoke again, his voice was barely a whisper.

"I never meant to hurt you, because I love you, Haruhi..."

"I know."

Tamaki's head snapped up, and he looked at Haruhi, to see her sitting up straight, eyes open.

For a dazed, beautiful moment, the only thing that could register in Tamaki's shocked mind was that Haruhi was alive. She was really alive!

He was so relieved he almost hugged her, until he realized that he had no right to do such a thing, after what he had done to her.

However, Tamaki could see the understanding of the current situation plain on Haruhi's face. It was confusing him.

"But... h-how...? How did you figure it out...?" he asked in a shaken voice.

Haruhi smiled, and reached out to touch his tear-streaked cheek.

"I knew all along, Tamaki-senpai. It wasn't that hard to figure out."

Tamaki's eyes widened and he shook his head slightly.

"But you should be furious with me!"

"Well," replied Haruhi, moving her hand away from Tamaki's face, "I was at first, I didn't understand why you wouldn't just talk to me directly."

"I'm sorry, Haruhi. I'm so sorry," replied Tamaki, "I can't believe I did the things I did."

Haruhi smiled slightly, placing her hand against Tamaki's chest.

"It'll be okay..." she said, reaching into Tamaki's jacket pocket. She pulled out the vial of cantarella, and stared at it for a moment, "As long as you get rid of this."

Tamaki smiled and took the vial from her hand, before tossing it off into the darkness.

"Done."

She wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaning into him, they kissed for the first time, erasing every trace of the poison that had tainted them in the past.

* * *

Ryoji stood in the estates' parlor, shuffling his feet nervously.

The day had arrived, the day he would finally meet his daughter again.

Of course, assuming she would want to see him again. And even then, there would be rules he would have to follow.

He could never let Haruhi know of the old woman's trickery, the only detail he would be allowed to share being that when she was younger, Haruhi had been arranged to stay on the estate with her best interests in the minds of all involved.

But if she managed to forgive him, it wouldn't matter what regulations he had to abide by. It would be worth it to be able to see his daughter again.

He could hear Chairman Suou talking to one of his staff in the other room, an older woman with a stern face and kind eyes.

"Shima, what do you mean you don't know where she's gone?" asked the Chairman in a frustrated tone.

The woman, Shima, replied. "I mean what I say, sir, with all-do respect. One minute, Miss Haruhi was in the ballroom, and the next she was nowhere to be seen.

This made Ryoji nervous. Where could Haruhi be? Was this another sick joke being played on him by the Suou family?

But the Chairman's worry sounded sincere.

"Where in the world might she have gone?"

* * *

Haruhi and Tamaki made their way through the maze, each tightly gripping the other's hand.

Tamaki honestly couldn't wait to get back to the ballroom; He had some apologies to make.

"You shouldn't feel like you have to forgive me," said Tamaki, his voice still nervous. He couldn't believe that all of this could possibly be forgotten so easily.

Haruhi sighed, but it wasn't an exasperated sound; Just a contented one.

"I'm not doing anything because I feel like I _have_ to, Tamaki-senpai. I forgive you."

"Really?"

"Really."

Tamaki stopped walking. "Haruhi, can I ask you a question?"

Haruhi slowed to a halt as well, taking in the vivid nighttime scenery around them. It seemed like the world was perfectly sound, entirely peaceful, for just one short night. She nodded in response to Tamaki's request.

"Could you not call me senpai anymore?"

Haruhi scoffed at the familiar turn of conversation. "What, would you rather I called you 'daddy' instead?"

Tamaki smiled, and gave his head a slight shake. "No... Tamaki is just fine."

For a few moments everything was completely silent, like everything had just come to a stop.

"Okay then, _Tamaki_," said Haruhi, loving the feel of his name on her tongue, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," said Tamaki, giving a chivalrous bow, "Any question in the world."

Haruhi's face was very serious, and she looked at the ground.

Her voice was so soft, that the first time she spoke, Tamaki had to strain to hear her.

"What was that?" he asked, leaning closer to her.

Haruhi looked up at him.

"Will you be mine?" the words had barley left her mouth before Tamaki had leaned into her, kissing her strongly. Her fingers reached up to tangle in his hair.

Haruhi decided that she would have to take that as a yes.

* * *

Nekozawa walked through the garden.

Sneaking past security hadn't been difficult for him- his dark cloak made him blend in with the darkness.

He knew that this was where Suou had asked the girl to meet him, so he was simply making what he considered to be a progress report.

With a little more coaxing, surely he would be able to make Tamaki Suou see that the side of darkness was the best option.

Really, it was the only option now.

But when he came to the clearing, Nekozawa was surprised to find it devoid of any people, conscious or otherwise.

He stepped forward, and felt his foot come in contact with something solid.

Looking down, he saw the broken remains of what had been the vial he had given Tamaki, such a short time ago. Dripping from the blades of grass that surrounded the shards, was a red liquid that no longer held its former sinister appearance.

* * *

When they first entered the parlor, Tamaki and Haruhi heard the titter of slightly worried voices.

The two entered the room, to see the Chairman talking to a sandy-haired man who's back was to them. But that didn't really matter, Haruhi still recognized him, even though she couldn't see his face.

Her eyes, widened, and she took a step forward. She was unable to speak.

Chairman Yuzuru looked up, and saw Haruhi's approach.

"Haruhi, there you are," he said, "This is someone that I'm sure will want to see again..."

His voice droned off into silence, as Ryoji turned to face his daughter.

"Can you ever forgive me?" he asked, his voice shaking, stunned by how beautiful she was. He could remember her when she was only an infant, how wonderful it had been the first time he had held her.

He wanted to badly to start over.

Haruhi found herself still unable to form words, so she simply nodded and flew into her father's arms, and then it was as if she was reborn, starting all over again.

* * *

They shared the last dance of the evening, long after everyone else had gone.

The ballroom was empty, and cast in relative darkness, though dawn was beginning to break. The next day had practically arrived, but after such a night, neither Haruhi or Tamaki could manage to sleep. They were both still dressed in their formal clothes; Haruhi in her new dress, and Tamaki in his disguise costume, minus the mask and hat.

It was an ending, and a beginning, and a continuation of something that had been lost, all at once.

No music could be heard in the room, but the two danced anyway, the memory of the feverish violin music from earlier sustaining the rhythm of their movements.

"I think... that I want to go stay with my father for a while. I love it here, but I've hardly gotten a chance to know him yet. I've missed him so much," she said.

"That's understandable. I think that, put in your situation, I would make the same choice."

"Really?"

"Of course, family is the most important thing."

She tilted her head back and watched the intricately patterned ceiling swirl above her.

"You're right. But... I'll miss being here, with you."

He smiled down at her. "Just think of it this way, we'll have plenty of time to spend together, one day."

When she spoke, her voice was quiet. "Yeah."

They danced for a moment longer in silence.

"Well, I guess that we should really be more formal about this entire thing..." he said, his voice echoing in the large, empty space around them.

Haruhi looked up at Tamaki, expecting to see a goofy grin on his face, but was surprised by a serious expression.

"How did you have in mind?"

He unlaced their entwined fingers and stood before her. Without speaking another word, he knelt down before her. He took her hand in his. He was still wearing the white gloves from earlier.

"Just for a minute, pretend it hasn't already been decided..." he whispered.

Her breath caught in her throat, and Haruhi knew what was about to happen next.

"Haruhi Fujioka, will you marry me?"

He watched as she breathed in sharply. He was now fully aware of how precious each and every living breath truly was.

Their eyes locked, and when she smiled at him, it was almost like they were children again.

"Yes."

* * *

**The End**

* * *

Okay, first off: I ADORE YOU ALL FOR READING THIS STORY! Seriously, you have no idea how much all of your support has meant to me! (I'm crying happy tears right now, just thinking about it. Really.)

So... What did you think? I know I said that I would have a few chapters left, but everything that I really had for ideas fit snugly into this chapter, and going any farther would feel like pushing it.

I know that I left a lot open, but that is because the original story of Cantarella itself has a very open ending. You, dear reader, are free to imagine what comes next.

For a while, I pondered over writing an epilogue chapter, but then decided that I liked this one too much, and that this was the best ending I could do. I was hoping that it could be more meaningful, but I at least hope that it wasn't cheesy. Especially the last scene, which I re-wrote quite a few times to lower the cheese-factor.

On a side note... Haruhi asking Tamaki to be hers. Yeah. I know it may seem a bit OOC. but I was watching every freaking Cantarella video I could get my hands on, and out of all the phrases Miku says to Kaito after she wakes up ("Come capture me", "I love you eternally", "Be mine forever", etc.) I decided that "Will you be mine?" was the most appropriate. I know that "Come capture me" is the phrase most commonly used, but no matter how many times I typed it, I couldn't even being to picture the words leaving Haruhi's mouth.

Also, while writing this story, I think I may have had a chance to listen to almost every version of Cantarella currently available on youtube, including a beautiful off-vocal piano rendition that I could completely imagine Tamaki playing! That was so much fun, and I subscribed to so many singers who had sung such amazing covers of the song!

I'm pretty sure that "Cantarella" will always be my favorite Vocaloid song, along with "Alluring Secret ~Black Vow~", and "Magnet", both of which I recommend. (What can I say, I have a thing for Victorian outfits and forbidden love.)

So anyway, I just want to say thank you all so much for sticking with this story for so long, and kindly overlooking the fact that the person writing it is a total crazy. This story is dedicated to all of you lovely readers. So, I won't bore you by making this A/N any longer! I just wanted to say thank you for everything, and bid you farewell!

Thanks for the support. :)

-Massie


End file.
